Love Behind the Lines
by vipervet18
Summary: *Ace Combat in our universe* John and Amelia were close friends in high school but get separated when they join the Air Force... What happens when they meet years later? Read and find out. R&R PLEASE ch14 up!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N this is my first fanfic so i hope i did good. ace inspired me to write this but the story kinda has nothin to do with the games plot.)

R&R please

Ch 1

June 14, 2011 was a day that history would never forget. The US and  
the USSR were now the largest consumers of oil and were staring  
each other down in the Middle East for the last drops of oil. Gas  
prices were at an all time high and just getting to school was costing  
more than going to the movies with your girlfriend. My name was  
John Felix and I was fresh out of high school. I had no idea what to  
do with my life. My best friend Blair Troop had his mind set sense he  
was a boy, he wanted to be a marine. He would say to me "dude it is  
the only way to find out what you want in life".

But I knew want I wanted in life. Her name was Amelia Smith. She  
wanted to join the air force and become a pilot. Everything was  
perfect about her but the thing that really got me was her light blue  
eyes and her dark brown hair. We were just friends at the time but to  
be honest I wanted it to be more. But I never had the courage to tell  
her how I really feel because of the fear that my love would never be  
returned. But on that day everything changed...

8 years ago

I was in the supermarket down the street from my house in a little  
town called rosefield.

I walked in the store to buy a carton of milk for my family but when I  
got there something just didn't seem right. Everyone was all staring  
at the TV on the store counter. "Hey Tim what's the deal? Why are we  
all looking at the  
TV?"

Tim just looked at me with a blank, emotionless face and pointed at  
the TV.  
When I finely look over to the TV I could only just stare in shock.

There were three big red letters that spelled out the word WAR. A  
reporter talking by the white house with an emotionless face just like  
everyone else.

"Just 5 hours ago Russia lunched a surprise attack on Seattle,  
Washington invading parts of the northwest United States and Canada.  
Just a few minutes ago the president declared war on the country of  
Russia and all of its allies. As we speak now the Erourpean federation  
is engaging Russian forces in Eastern Europe as the Russians invaded  
Poland. From what we hear national guard units and US army ground  
troops are holding the Russians at the Olympic mountains about 50  
miles outside of Seattle. As of now I think it is safe to say that  
world war three has begun."

The news then went to a commercial break. No one was speaking just  
staring at the TV. Tim finally broke the silence and said, " they say  
that Russia is to scared to use nukes because they think we might use  
ours to..."

I couldn't say anything. All I did was turn around and walk back home.

When I got home the first thing I did was go to my room and call my  
friend Blair to tell him the news.

When I called his house his mother was crying. She said the Blair had  
left to go to the recruiter station in town. He had seen the news and  
only wanted one thing... to serve his country.

I had no idea what to do... my best friend had just went off to fight  
for his country and I was sitting here doing nothing...

Just then the phone rang.  
It was Amelia.

"Hello?"

"John?"

"Hey Amelia.."

"Did you hear the news?"

"Ya... heard it..."

"what are you going to do about it? Everyone I know is enlisting  
into the military to help out," she said with a slight sense of worry.

"I don't know... I have no idea what service I would join and what I  
would do.." said john.

Amelia then spoke in a very quiet and sweet voice, "well that's kinds  
what I wanted to talk to you about... I was wondering if you would  
join the air force with me.."

John soon was blushing madly and stuttered "I.. Um... Well... Sure...  
I mean... Ya... I guess it would be kinda cool to be I pilot."

Amelia's voice was now filled with hope "you will?"

"Sure thing Amelia. When do we sign up?"

"We can go now! Meet me at the recruiter station in town in ten minutes."

There was a click as she hanged up the phone.

Amelia fell onto her bed and looked up at the sealing. She couldn't  
believe it. He had actually said yes! The boy of her dreams was now  
going with her to join the air force! All her life she wanted to fly  
but now that they were in the middle of a war and she was scared. The  
possibility of her dieing scared her but now that john was coming with  
her she felt safer.

"Maybe this could work out after all," she said to herself as she got  
ready to meet up with john.

The present

John was laying on his bed in the dorm at the air force academy. The  
former school was transformed into a major air base because of the  
war. The base was now home to the 33rd fighter wing and the 52nd  
bomber wing. John was now a lieutenant in the air force and was leader  
of the 23rd saber squadron. Their squadron was made up of f-22's, the  
most advanced fighter in the world. Saber sq. was well known for  
their successful bomber escort missions and holds the record of zero  
bombers lost.

A lot of pilots would see this as something to be proud of but John  
didn't. He has been this way ever sense flight school. When he was  
with the one he loved most.

Everything turned south when they started flight school. John was a  
pilot at heart and never even realized it entail then. But Amelia  
wasn't as lucky. She didn't score high enough on her test to become a  
fighter pilot. Instead she ended up flying c-130 transport planes. As  
they made there last goodbyes John thought about telling Amelia how he  
felt about her. But John knew that the air force forbids relationships  
between pilots during war times. So instead he just gave her a simple  
goodbye.

John thought back at that moment and remembered how sad Amelia looked  
when he left her that day. He wished with all his heart that Amelia  
and himself would make it out of this war alive-

John was suddenly broke for his train of thought when he heard a  
distant explosion.

Everyone in the dorm was awaken when another explosion went off but  
this time it was closer.

Then the sound of an air raid alarm could be heard down the hall  
fallowed by a soldier running and yelling, "Were under attack! Everyone  
to their stations!!"

John immediately knew where his station was and that was in his jet. So  
he rushed out of bed to get his fight suit on.

Moments later he was suited up and ready for action. As he ran out of  
his room he was met by his wingmen Kyle who everyone called shamrock.  
He was called this because of his carrot top hair and obsession with  
drinking. He never really liked it but he got over it after a wile.

"Damn commies always cutting into my sleep time." Shamrock murdered  
under his breathe.

"Just another day on the job shamrock" John replied with a smirk on his  
face.

"Ya I know its our job and all but couldn't they at least wait until  
morning to attack its like 3 A.M.!" he yelled as another bomb exploded  
close by.

When they got outside they jumped in the back of a pickup truck. The  
truck zoomed to the hangers where saber squadrons fighters were  
located.

As they ran up to their planes john saw 3 SU-47 fly right over them  
and strafe a two f-35's close by.

John cursed as he saw the two 35's catch flame. He could see that one  
of the pilots wasn't so lucky to die instantly. Instead you could her  
a deathening scream as the man tried to climb out of the burning cot pit.

A moment later John, shamrock, and the rest of saber squadron were  
strapped into there jets. They then began to start up their engines.

The whine of the engines started as a low deep sound and slowly rose to  
a high-pitched scream. "John, this is Shamrock! Those 47's are making  
another pass! We need to get the he'll out of here!"

It was going to be close...

Just as saber squadron was getting moving the migs opened up with  
their guns. John watched as almost all of saber squadron was wiped out.

All that was left of saber squadron when they reached the runway was  
just shamrock and John.

Just then they could see two Russian bombers moving in behind them to  
carpet bomb the entire base...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

John and shamrock just made it off the runway as the first of the  
bombs hit the base.

Johns COM blared in his helmet has he heard shamrock say "crap man if  
we were just a few seconds late we would have been dead."

"alright shamrock enough talking about that! we got company! 3 Su-47's at  
our 2 o'clock!"

"Roger that I see'm. I think we got the element of surprise. I don't  
think they know we got birds in the air."

"Alight shamrock well pick them off with sidewinder missiles." John  
hoped that they would keep the element of  
Surprise because they were outnumbered.

John then locked on to one of the su-47s and called to shamrock " I  
got a lock on the first one"  
Shamrock replied "I got a lock on the second" "open fire" he replied.

The sidewinder missiles streaked towards their targets and destroyed  
them with tremendous accuracy. The other enemy jet had no idea what had  
happened and its pilot hesitated. This gave John the time to get  
another lock. He fired another sidewinder missile that destroyed its  
target with in seconds.

"Man that kill was mine john! Give me a break and let me in on the  
action!" shamrock yelled into his mic..

John chuckled to himself "act, never hesitate shamrock and you will  
prosper."

Just then john crackled to life as a deep and old raspy voice could be  
heard. "This is general Westinbocker to all available planes dose  
anyone read me?"

John replied, "This is LT. Felix of saber squadron reporting in."

"LT? I am sending coordinates to you on secure line bravo; you need to  
get to these coordinates ASAP. We need you to escort a transport plane  
that is carrying a very important package onboard. That package is far  
more valuable than your lives so protect it at all costs. If you  
succeed in this mission it could mean the end of the war."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Sir end the war?"

"That is correct LT. that is why we must succeed in this mission.  
Westinbocker out.." the COM went dead.

John couldn't believe it. He needed to get to that transport now.

" Ok shamrock you heard the general let's get to that transport."

They both let lose on their afterburners and accelerated to the  
transports location...

Sgt Blair troop never thought that his team would be involved in such  
an important mission. Their mission was to protect this 'package' that  
he had no idea what it was. But whatever it was it was big and it went  
all the way to the pentagon. The general had said that in the event of  
the transport having to crash land him and his team would need to  
bailout with the package. They would then need to secure an LZ for his  
team and the package to get extracted.

Blair didn't like it. The thought of being behind enemy lines sounded  
like a suicide mission. But they were marines, it was there job to do  
the impossible...

Deep inside a mountain somewhere in the united states general  
westinbocker was stressing over the mission he had just ordered. He  
was informed that an American satellite was downed that contained  
valuable information. It was a new alternative fuel source that was  
found in carbon bonds. But the Russians think that it was Intel on  
their tank positions in the Rocky Mountains. So they wanted that  
information destroyed at costs.

The general knew it was a suicide mission but someone had to do it..

Earlier today...

Captain Amelia Smith was sitting in the lounge at the airbase in North  
Dakota. It was a makeshift base that was formed to transport troops to  
the front lines. This was the home of her wing of c-130  
transport planes.

Amelia thought back on the day she left flight school. She had been  
crushed when John just said goodbye to her. She thought he really  
cared for her. But after the way he said goodbye to her she realized  
that he just wanted to be friends. So he just became a forgotten  
memory just like the rest of her life.

Just then her train of thought was broken when her commanding officer  
walked in the room. "Captain smith we have new tasking orders for you.  
A group of marines need to be transported to Washington ASAP. They are  
carrying an important package that needs to make it there in one piece."

Amelia thought 'what could be so important that it need to be guarded  
by a group of marines?' but that wasn't any of her business so she  
put no thought into it.

"When do we leave?"

"The marines are loading on your plane as we speak, we need you ready  
now" the CO responded.

"Ok sir we will be ready ASAP" Amelia said as the CO walked out of  
the room.

Amelia slipped into her flight suit and met up with her co-pilot Alan  
Rodregess, a Hispanic man in his early 20's. "I don't know Amelia, this  
mission seems loco to me."  
Alan said as they did their pre-flight check in the cot pit.

"Just do your job Alan and we can all go home safe and sound," Amelia  
said as she glared at him.

Before Alan could reply their radio crackled to life. "Smokey one you  
are cleared for takeoff on runway 4 9'er. Good luck."

Amelia then throttled up and moved the c-130 down the airstrip to the  
end of the runway.

Amelia looked over to Alan who had a worried look on his face and said,  
"relax Alan this will just be like any other mission."

Alan still looked worried "whatever you say Amelia" he said in a quiet  
voice as they began to accelerate down the runway.

"Shamrock, be on the lookout for that transport" John said as he eased  
back on the throttle.

"Hey I think I see it! 12 o'clock high."

And sure enough he was right, there was the transport plane. John spoke  
into his mic as he called out to the c-130 "this is LT. Felix of saber  
squadron to c-130 transport aircraft come in over?"

There was noting for a moment but then his radio crackled to life  
again...  
"This is captain Smith, we read you loud and clear we need you to form  
up on our flanks. Think you can handle that" a female voice said  
playfully.

John heard the females voice and was surprised. Her voice sounded so  
familiar and couldn't help but stutter "uh...roger...sir...I mean  
ma'm... Forming up on your flanks."

"Hey. Saber one is your COM ok? Or were you just stuttering?" she said  
with a sense of humor.

John hesitated to answer "I don't know...I mean... yes ma'm it was my  
COM...I'll see it gets fixed...when we get back to base."

"Let's hope it doesn't interfere with the mission" shamrock butted in  
with a chuckle.

John froze... 'Wait a minute! I have heard that voice before! Could it  
be?'

"Amelia?"

Amelia face was full of confusion. 'How did this guy know her name?'  
she thought. She only gave him her last name and her rank but not her  
first...wait...it can't be'

"John?"

Just then Shamrocks voice blasted into his radio "heads up! We got  
company! 5 bogies on the radar! Looks like 3 mig 37's and 2 su-47's!"

"Great that's way more than what we can handle" John said over the com.  
"Shamrock arm your XMS long rang missiles and get a lock on those migs!"

John's computer then started beeping "warning missile lock, missile lock"

"shamrock pop flares and engage at will!!" John then fired his XMS  
missiles at the migs and than banked hard to the left releasing his  
flares.

The Russian missiles barely missed John's right wing as they flew by  
at tremendous speeds.

Shamrock wasn't so lucky... He got clipped in the tail wing and was  
struggling to regain control. "Ah! Damn it! I'm hit I'm hit!" he yelled  
into his mic.

"Shamrock are you ok?"

"I can't...going...mayday...can't...!" then the COM went dead  
as John could see his f-22 break in half and fall to earth.

John cursed under his breath but then his attention was turned to  
Amelia's c-130. "John they got a lock on me!" Amelia screamed into  
the mic.

Just then john saw the two remaining su-47's fire a missile each  
at Amelia's plane... Time seemed to slow as he saw the two missiles  
streak towards their target. John desperately tried to think of something  
to do. But he couldn't stop the missiles from hitting there targets...

Then a voice was heard in his head as he remembered what the general  
said...

'that transport is worth more than your lives protect it all costs...'

He then realized what he needed to do... Most pilots would think it  
was crazy but it had to be done.

He pulled right up in front of the c-130 and got a lock on both of the  
su-47's.

Amelia was screaming at him " what are you doing!? You will get hit  
by the missiles!!"

"Exactly.." John said very dryly but with a touch of concern.

Just before the first missile was about to hit, John fired every  
missile that he had at the su-47's. Just as the missiles were off the  
first Russian missile hit John's f-22. This knocked johns plane into a  
downward tailspin. Amelia was now screaming into the mic.

A monument later the second missile struck the c-130 in the wing  
causing it to slowly descend down to earth.

Amelia, not caring that her own plane was falling as well, could only  
watch in horror as John's fighter quickly dived towards earth. But then  
she snapped back to her situation as she heard Alan yelling, "go! Lower  
the ramp in the back and help the marines make the jump! I'll hold the  
plane steady!"

"You better be right behind me!" she said with a concerned look on her  
face.

"I'll be fine now go!" he said with a smile. But Alan new he wasn't  
getting out of this one alive. Amelia then turned and walked into the  
c-130's bay...

Sgt. Blair was startled from his nap as he felt the plane jerk  
violently and start to descent. Moments later the plane started to  
slow its descent but started to shake.

Just then a female pilot came out of the cot pit and grabbed a  
Para shoot. She walked over to them and said "Sergeant we got to make  
the jump. Where is the package?"

The Sergeant then put his hand over a metal case. "Its safe with me" he  
said

"well its not going to be safe for long if we don't get the hell off  
this plane." she retorted.

"Good point" he then looked over to his team and said "team were  
getting off this plane the hard way! Now strap on your shout and kiss  
your ass goodbye! It's going to be a long day!" They all lined up at  
the back of the plane and got ready to jump.

Just then the plane rocked violently and then started to spin.  
Everyone was immediately tossed out of the plane and into the sky...

John was fighting to regain control over his plane. After a moment he  
realized that he lost control of his plane and reached secure his  
firearm and survival kit. He then looked up at the migs and saw that  
one was still alive.

John watched in horror as it fired another missile at the c-130. The  
missile hit the transport plane in the wing again. This sent it into a  
spiraling freefall.

But then a light shined in john's heart as he saw people falling out  
of the bay and opening their parachutes. 'Please god let one of those  
shouts be Amelia's' John thought as he pulled his ejection cord sending  
him flying out of his plane...

Amelia woke up in a grassy plain still attached to her shout. 'I must  
have passed out when I hit the ground' 'but how long was I out?' she  
thought. She tried to get up but then felt an extreme pain in her leg.  
'Great' she thought 'a broken leg'.

Then she remembered the events that happened earlier. Alan... the  
marines... and... John... She began to cry as warm tears flowed down  
her cheeks. She really hoped he was ok.

Just then she heard movement to her left. She drew her pistol and  
pointed it at what was walking her way. She prayed to god that it  
wasn't Russian soldiers.

But of nowhere a hand grabbed he pistol and pulled it from her grip.  
She then felt a boot kick her in the gut. She heard deep laughter as  
she was kicked in the back by another boot. She looked up to see two  
Russian soldiers snickering and looking at her womanly body features.

One of the Russians bent over her and said with a heavy Russian accent  
"u pretty American girl. Me make love to you now."

Amelia screamed as the Russian started to rip her flight suit off. Just  
as he was about to take off her bra the Russian stopped and looked up.  
A pilot then ran up to him and kicked him square in the face knocking  
him out instantly. The other soldier was surprised to see this and  
reached for his gun but was to slow. The pilot lunged and tackled the  
soldier. The soldier then pulled out a knife out of his belt. The  
pilot then pushed the soldier off of him and drew his pistol and  
fired. The Russian soldier then fell to the floor dead with a hole in  
his head.

The pilot then got up and looked over to Amelia.

"John?"

"Amelia!"

John ran over and hugged her tightly. Amelia then let out a cry of pain  
and grabbed her leg. "Amelia! Your hurt! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be John you just saved me!" she said as she berried her face  
into his chest crying.

" I would never let them hurt you Amelia" John said as he broke their  
embrace. "What hurts right now?"

She then looked back up at him and said "its my leg, I think its  
broken."

John looked down at her leg and saw a bone sticking out a good inch.  
John cringed when he saw it. Amelia looked at him with concerned face  
"what is it?"

"Nothing, its fine" John lied. She needed to get her leg patched up or  
it would get infected.

"John what you did up there... I thought I was really brave of you..."  
she said in an innocent voice.

This made john blush. He said " well...I...uh...thanks... I guess."

Suddenly the tall grass started to move and john drew his pistol. But  
he soon lowered it to see the group of Marines walk out.

"John? Is that you man?" one of the marines asked as he walked up.  
John looked at him and realizes it was his old friend Blair Troop!

"Blair! Dude it's been a long time man!" John said as he greeted him.

"Alright man we need to get out of here before more commies show up."  
Blair said as he pulled out his m16 assault rifle.

"Right but I we got a problem. CPT Smith is injured and needs medical  
attention soon."

Blair looked over to see her laying on her back behind him. "Your  
right, Harry, get over here" just then one of the men from Blair's team  
walked over. He pulled out his med kit and stared rapping Amelia's leg  
up.

Blair then looked back over to John. "I spotted a town not far from  
here. We need to get there before dark. When we get there we will wait  
until morning then we can activate our rescue beacon." he said as  
Harry finished up wrapping Amelia's leg.

John helped her up and said "well we better get going before it gets  
dark"

They all agreed and started heading towards the direction of the town.  
John allowed Amelia to use him as a support for walking.

Hours later

the sun was just now setting when they were just getting to the town.  
It was in ruin, windows broken and doors kicked in every. The streets  
were filled with trash and abandoned cars.

Amelia then looked up at John and asked "what do you think happened  
her?" John replied, "I don't know, it looks abandoned."

Amelia then asked with a curios look on her face "John do you  
remember flight school?" John hesitantly said "ya..Why?"

"Well that was the last time we saw each other, 8 years I think it's  
been. You know I really missed you John..."

But before John could reply hundreds of people jumped out everywhere,  
guns pointed at the group. Blair's team then crouched and tried to find  
a target but there were to many.

After a long stare down a lone female walked towards them. She was very  
attractive and looked to be in her later 20's. She was wearing a  
Russian soldiers uniform. John stared at her for a while checking out  
her goddess-like body. 'Wow she's... wow' John thought.

"Are you Russians?" the women said. John was broke from his gaze when  
Blair said "no. Are you?"

The woman then lowered her weapon on gave out a whistle. Suddenly the  
people around them lowered their weapons.

The women then walked up to Blair and held out her hand "my name is  
Sarah Jenkins. I am the leader of this rebel group. And you?"

"Sergeant Blair troop, United States marine core. I'm not the highest  
ranking officer here but I believe he is right now." Blair pointed  
over to John.

Sarah looked over to see John helping Amelia stand up. 'Wow he's a  
cutie one' she though to herself. She then walked over and said in a  
very seductive voice "well, well flyboy. What brings you to fighting  
on the ground?"

John began to blush and stuttered "well..Heh...uh...you  
see...um..." just then Amelia busted in and quickly answered, "he  
just protected me and my plane in a dogfight that outnumbered him 5 to  
1."

Sarah glared at Amelia and was about to respond but John spoke up  
"well I was only doing my job Amelia" he said with a smile.

Blair could sense the anger between Amelia and Sarah so he quickly  
butted in "hey that's past events we need to worry about getting back  
home with the package. Sarah do you think you could give us somewhere  
for us to stay?"

" I don't think that would be a problem at all...," she said as she  
grabbed John's leg. John then jumped out of his shoes. He slyly removed  
Sarah's hand and said "uuhh...thanks."

Amelia saw this and couldn't help but think 'that girl is trying to  
take john from me?!' 'Who dose she think she is!'

"Ok we should get going before it gets to dark," Blair said, breaking  
the silence. "Our HQ is in a resort not far from here. We have running  
water and beds for you there." Sarah replied.

The group then walked off down the street. After about 3 miles they  
came to a large complex of small 5 story apartments. It was already  
dark as Sarah then led them to a building in the middle of the complex.

"This is the building you will be staying in. Blair your team will  
have the second floor to sleep in. John, Amelia, and Blair you will  
stay on the fourth floor with me and the rest of my commanders. Fallow  
me and will show you your rooms." Sarah said as they walked in the  
building.

Sarah, Amelia, Blair and John all walked up the stares to the fourth  
floor. When they got there they could see a hallway with 6 doors in  
it, 3 on each side. "Blair this will be were you stay" Sarah said as  
they walked to the first door.

Blair looked in to see a somewhat clean room with one bed and a broken  
TV. "It will do. I don't suppose I could get room service as well?" he  
said with a smirk.

Sarah then looked at the next room down. " And that will be your room  
Amelia" John helped her walk over to the door and opened it. The room  
was just like Blair's but it had a table instead of a TV. Amelia looked  
up at john with a smile and said "I think I can make it from here  
John, thank you."

John blushed and scratched the back of his head as he said, "ok Amelia  
no problem. Just let me know if you need anything."

Amelia replied, "Ok john I will. Good night." he then closed her door  
and walked with Sarah down the hall.

"And this... Is were you will be staying John." Sarah said as she  
opened the next door. John walked in to see stuff everywhere in the  
room. 'It looks like someone else is staying here' John thought.

"But Sarah it looks like someone is already staying here?" John said  
as he looked around. "Yes someone dose." she said back in a quiet voice.

John looked around the room again and saw Sarah make herself  
comfortable. "Wait... This is your room?"

"Yes... Yes it is," she said with a smile. Sarah then slowly walked  
over to the bed. "Come sit with me John.."

" Wait a minute. I can't sleep in the same room as you!" John said  
slowly walking backwards. Sarah then got up and said "now why not  
John? I would love your company in bed tonight..." John then backed  
into the wall and said "hey... I just can't sleep with you! I don't  
even know you that well!"

Sarah then was right in front of him. "Well then let's start with  
this..." she then kissed John on the lips slowly. John was shocked and  
didn't know what to do. He tried to end the kiss softly but every time  
he resisted Sarah tightened her grip on him. John finely had to shove  
her off of him as he gasped for air.

John had lost his cool with her now. "Sarah I said no! Now get off  
me!" but before he could leave the room Sarah tackled him and landed  
on top of him. She then grabbed Johns family jewels and said "you just  
don't get it do ya john..? I never take no for and answer... Now if you  
plan on having kids than I suggest you not resist."

John had a very scared look on his face now. He was completely  
helpless. He had no idea what to do. 'No I can't do this' he thought  
to himself 'what would Amelia think?'

But just as John thought the situation could get worse... He heard  
someone at the door...

"john..."

He then looked to see Amelia standing in the door way in tears.  
"John... I... But... Why...?"

"Amelia! It's not what you think! She was..." John was cut off by  
Sarah "I was just about to give him what he merely disserves... A real  
woman that he could love not some ugly skank like you!"

Amelia continued sobbing and looked over at john and said "john... I  
thought you cared for me?" "I do Amelia! Its just that..." He was cut  
off again by Sarah "he loves me more now...". John quickly said "no I  
d-aaahh!!" he was cut as Sarah squeezed harder on Johns balls.

Amelia then realized that John was being held against his will. Her  
tears off sorrow then turned into tears of anger.  
"Hey get your hands off him! That's hurting him!"

"Aaaww poor Amelia. She knows that she will never get this close to a  
man."  
That had sent Amelia over the top... She then limped over to Sarah.  
Before Sarah could say anything more Amelia slapped Sarah right in the  
face.

Sarah then fell off of John and stumbled a few feet. John was still  
clutching his balls in pain as Amelia asked, "Are you ok John?"

But before he could reply Sarah got back up and tackled Amelia. They  
rolled a few feet before stopping with Sarah on top of Amelia. Sarah  
then let lose a barrage of scratches to Amelia everywhere. After about a  
minute of her scramming she stop suddenly...

"I would kill you... but I have something better in mind" Sarah then  
looked over at John who was recovering a little bit. "You're going to  
watch me make love to him." Amelia was in so much pain she couldn't  
reply. She could only cry as Sarah slowly made her way over to John.

"If you don't resist this time John I could let Amelia go safely..."  
but before she could get to John something hit her in the back of the  
head, knocking her out cold.

Behind her was Blair holding a rock in his hand... "Thought you could  
use some helps John. You alright?" John struggled to get up and said  
"forget me...argh...help Amelia."

Blair looked over to see Amelia crying on the floor with cuts all over  
her body. "O my god... Harry! Get over here! Amelia... Who did this?"  
Amelia slowly eased her hand up and pointed at Sarah's lip body.  
Amelia's vision then blurred as she passed out on the floor...

Later that night...

Amelia awoke in her bed in the middle of the night with bandages all  
over her body. She then looked around her and saw that John was  
sitting in a chair next to the bed sleeping. 'He's so cute when he is  
asleep.' she thought. She then reached over and stroked his hair softy  
as he slept. Suddenly John was awoken and he looked over to Amelia.  
She quickly retracted her arm as John said "Amelia! Your ok! You  
scared me there for a second!" he then leaned over and hugged her. She  
then hugged him back and said "I'm glad your ok too John"

They both just sat there for a minute in a loving embrace but Amelia  
then broke the hug and said "so.. Where are you...um... going to  
sleep now john?" she asked curiously. "Umm... I guess on the couch in  
the lobby... why?"

Amelia then blushed lightly and said, "well I was kinda wondering if  
you would..Um... sleep with me. I don't want to get nightmares..."

John was redder than a tomato. He then stuttered  
"well... I'm... umm...you see... " John was silenced as Amelia put  
her finger over his lips. "Please John..." she said with an innocent  
look on her face. John looked at her and smiled saying "ok...I will."

John then climbed into bed with her. Amelia then snuggled up agents  
John's chest and hugged him. John then looked at her and thought 'she  
is so beautiful'.  
He then an idea came over him. 'I need to yell her how I feel' he  
thought. "Amelia... There is something I need to tell you." but he  
looked down to at Amelia and saw that she was sound asleep. John then  
looked up with a sad look on his face as he said "I love you  
Amelia..."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Blair was walking down the hall of the rebel apartment at about 5  
o'clock in the morning. He was making his way past Sarah's room when he  
heard a deep voice. Blair stopped at her doorway and put his ear  
against the door. He could hear a Russian voice speaking from what he  
thought was a TV or radio. Then he heard another voice.. It was Sarah's..

"...we are growing very inpatient Ms. Jenkins. Have you found the  
Yankee intelligence information?" the Russian voice asked. "No sir but  
I believe it is with the group of Americans we found yesterday." "Very  
good we will be there to retrieve the information soon. You will be  
paid 100,000 American dollars when I have the information."  
the Russian said. "But what about the Americans? What should we do  
with them?" Sarah asked. "Eliminate them..." the voice said back.  
"With pleasher sir." she responded...

Blair then realized that they had been double crossed so he ran to his  
room to get the package. He had to warn his team and John about this  
before it was to late. When he got to his room he grabbed the metal  
chase and headed to Amelia's room. When he got there he saw John and  
Amelia in bed sleeping. Blair had no time to be nice about this wake  
up so he pushed John and Amelia out of the bed. John got up and looked  
at Blair with an angry face. "What the hell was that..!." John was  
cut off by Blair as he said, "no time to explain John we need to get  
the hell out of hear." Amelia was now awake and she asked "why?"  
"because Sarah sold us out to the Russians and has been ordered to  
kill us! That's why!" he retorted.

"What!?" John and Sarah said at the same time. Blair looked at them  
again and said, "Like I said! We have no time to explain! Now fallow  
me!" john and Amelia fallowed Blair to the doorway. When they got in  
the hallway the could hear footsteps coming from the stairway. Blair  
then pulled everyone into the empty room next to them quickly.

Blair then looked out to see Sarah and three armed rebel soldiers stop  
in front of Amelia's door. "We will take care of the ones hear then move  
downstairs to kill the rest of them."" she said as they all entered the  
room. When they were all inside her room John, Amelia, and Blair all  
ran for the stares. When they got to the second floor Blair woke his  
team up and got them armed. By that time they could hear people  
upstairs saying, "Where are they?" "They must have escaped! Quick alerts  
the others!"

The group then made for the stares and into the lobby. When they got  
outside they could see three trucks parked in front. They all hopped  
in the vehicles and drove off. As they were passing though the gate  
the rebel soldiers were firing at them with RPG's. One of the trucks  
was almost taken out by the rockets as they moved though the gate.  
When they got clear of the complex John yelled over to Blair "now  
would be a good time to activate the survival beacon!" "Right!" he  
replied.

Just then John saw 5 SUVs pull out of an alleyway. "Hey Blair! We got  
company!" John said. The trucks then started peppering John's truck  
with gunfire. "Get down!" john yelled as they fired an other volley.  
Blair swerved the truck around the corner missing a dumpster by  
inches. One of the SUVs hit the dumpster and swerved out of control.  
"Hey Blair! Not that this isn't fun or any thing but..." he ducked as  
they were hit by more gunfire "...but I think we should start shooting  
back!"

"Here!" Blair handed back his M-16 "... I'm driving right now so  
you deal with it! You do know how to use a gun right!?" he said  
sarcastically. "Not a good time to be funny Blair!" John said as he  
flipped the safety off and fired at the SUVs behind them.

"Blair hold it steady! Let me get a good shot!" John yelled over the  
gunfire. "Alright!" he said as he kept the truck in a straight  
line. This gave John the chance to line up his sights. John Aimed at  
the tires of the lead SUV and fired. The front tires of the SUV  
exploded causing it to swerve then roll uncontrollably. The other  
three SUVs despreitly tried to get out of the way. One of the SUVs  
swerved right into a building at a turn in the road. The other two  
were hit by the rolling SUV and started a pile up that blocked the  
entire road.

"Woo! That's how its done man!" john yelled out as they just started  
to exit the town. "Hell ya man!" Blair yelled out among the cheers  
made by Blair's team.

"What do you mean they escaped?!" Sarah was just informed that Blair's  
team, John, and Amelia had all escaped early this morning with the  
intelligence information she needed. "Yes ma'm we sent an attack force  
to go after them but we just lost contact with them."

"Damn it!" she said as she pounded her fist onto her desk. 'What am I  
going to tell the Russians' she thought. Just then her laptop flickered  
to life. On the screen was a Russian commander in a jeep. "Ms.  
Jenkins I am almost here. Do you have the information with you?" she  
looked at the Russian with an angry face and said "no but we are  
working on getting it back right now. The Americans escaped with it  
early this morning." "What!! How!?" the Russian was angry but then  
he calmed down to a more relaxed face. "Very well... I'm sending two  
of my helicopters to support you... Do not fail me this time Ms.  
Jenkins... Or it may be the last thing you do." the man disappeared  
from the screen. 'Great' she thought 'now how am I going to find them?'

Suddenly her radio crackled to life as she heard a voice coming from  
it. The voice sounded just like... Blair's voice.  
"This is Sergeant Blair Troop to any available coalition forces! Dose  
anyone copy?!" just then another voice, "This is Charlie one to Sgt.  
Troop. Do you have the package secure?" "That is affirmative Charlie one!  
We are heading south on what appears to be...uh... Highway 235!"

Sarah then looked over to the rebel soldier and said, "Inform the  
Russian helicopters of their position... And ready our troops... Were  
going to get those bastards."

Blair had the radio in his hand as he heard the voice say "roger we  
will meet you at the sun devil bridge. ETA 10 minutes." Blair then sat  
the radio down and yelled "John! Choppers on the way!"  
"Great" he replied.

They were about 3 minutes away from the bridge when they heard the low  
beat of a helicopter approaching. "That must be the rescue helicopter!"  
Blair still had a concerned look on his face. But then over the tree  
line they could all see a Russian attack helicopter moving closer to  
them.

"Blair! We got a problem!" john said as a missile streaked past them,  
missing one of the trucks. "Ya think!" Blair replied. Blair team and  
John started firing up at the helicopter. It rocked back and forth  
avoiding the small arms fire. It then accelerated ahead of them as  
they neared the bridge. "Blair! Look out! He's going to take out the  
bridge!" John yelled over the gunfire.

But it was to late.. The Russian helicopter fired a barrage of missiles  
at the bridge. The entire middle part of the bridge slowly fell into  
the river. "Hang on!" Blair yelled as he slammed on the breaks. The  
trucks tires screamed as they neared the bridge. Finely the truck  
stopped just before the drop-off. "Everyone out! Form a defensive  
parameter!" Blair ordered his team. He then looked over to John and  
handed him the metal case "give this to Amelia. When the rescue  
chopper arrives have her take it with." "Ok" john responded.

Blair then looked up to see the Russian chopper circling the bridge  
looking for survivors. "Mac! Take out that chopper!" Blair yelled to  
his demolitions expert. Mac got out his heavy shoulder fired Javelin  
rocket launcher and put it over his shoulder. He waited until the  
chopper was in a hovering position and fired the javelin. The missile  
streaked over them and stuck the helicopters tail rudder. It then  
spiraled out of the sky and into the river. Blair team then cheered as  
the helicopter exploded when it hit the water.

But one of soldiers stopped yelling and said "heads up! Troop  
transports!" Blair then saw 4 trucks pull up about a hundreds yards  
away from them. Troops then started to pile out as Blair yelled,  
"cover!!"

The area soon became a full-blown shootout as Blair's team peppered the  
rebel soldiers when they came out. But there were to many of them.  
Blair's team couldn't hold off them for long. Just then he saw a US  
black hawk helicopter fly over them. Blair grabbed his radio "Charlie  
one LZ is hot. Pick up the package at the end of the bridge we will  
then fallback to your position!" "Negative Sgt. Hold your position  
another chopper will be here to pick you up. Be advised more enemy  
troops are moving in on your position. Air support will be standing by  
in 2 minutes." "Roger that Charlie one."

Blair then saw the rescue choppers door gunner open up with his  
Gating gun on the enemy troops. This gave him the chance to run over  
to john. "John! Take Amelia and get to that chopper!" John nodded and  
looked over to Amelia "are you ready?" she nodded as well and said "ya  
let's go" they both then made a run for the bridge.

When they got to the end of the bridge the rescue chopper was just  
touching down. Two soldiers then jumped out and ran over to them. "Do  
you have the package?" one of them yelled over the helicopters noise.  
Amelia then held up the metal case and said, "Yes its right here". The  
soldiers then lead them to the helicopter. When they got to the  
helicopter the pilot said "hey wait we only have room for one more!"  
john replied to the pilot saying "its ok! I'll wait for the next one!"  
he then helped Amelia up into the chopper and said "I'll see you when  
I get back to base." she smiled sweetly at him as he slowly turned  
away from the helicopter.

But just as the helicopter was lifting off Amelia watched as two holes  
formed in his chest. John slowly fell to his knees and then to the  
ground as he was shot twice in the chest. Amelia was screaming when  
she saw his body get smaller and smaller as the helicopter flew away...

Blair knew that they couldn't hold them off for much longer. He then  
gave the order to fall back. As they made there way back to the bridge  
Blair toke cover behind one of the trucks. He looked to see that his  
team was doing the same. Just then another helicopter was heard  
overhead. He looked up to see another Russian attack helicopter slowly  
going into a hover above the Enemy troops. Blair watched as it fired a  
missile at one of the trucks. The truck exploded knocking his team off  
there feet. Blair's ears started to ring as he saw his team was mostly  
on the ground. He knew it... They were dead...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

John struggled to get up but he just couldn't. He couldn't feel a  
thing...he barely Remembered what had happened to him. His ears were  
ringing and everything sounded very muffled. Then he saw Mac running  
over to him. When Mac got him he looked like he was saying something  
to him but John could hear anything. Mac then grabbed John and started  
to drag him to cover. John looked up to see that Mac had pulled out  
his pistol and was firing it at the enemy troops. The shots that came  
from his rang out very muffled in John's ears. Bullets were hitting the  
ground around them throwing dirt up into the air.

When John and Mac were about half way to one of the destroyed trucks  
when Mac stopped and holstered his weapon. He then pulled out his SAW  
light machine gun from behind his back. Mac then fired what seemed  
like short controlled bursts to John but everything looked like it was  
going in slow motion. Mac continued his firing but he suddenly looked  
to his left. Just as he was about to turn his gun his head jerked  
backward and spewed blood everywhere. Mac fell to the ground; eyes  
wide open with his neck bleeding very badly. He was dead...

John looked up to see the helicopter hovering above the battlefield.  
On the battlefield he could see the bodies of Blair's team thrown about  
everywhere... some still alive. But as he observed the battlefield he  
noticed that Blair's body wasn't there. Maybe he escaped John thought.  
No Blair is not like that he would never cut and run. John then looked  
to his left to see Blair lying on the ground. He was still alive but  
wasn't moving much. He looked shell-shocked...

All hope for getting out of here was slowly fading away from them...  
John knew that the rebel soldiers would kill us once they see us. John  
closed his eyes and lay back on his back. 'Well at least Amelia is  
safe' john said in his head. That's all he really cared about...

John looked up at the helicopter above. He knew that soon some rebel  
soldier would come to kill him. He noticed three soldiers emerge out  
of the dust of the battlefield that walked towards them. But after John  
looked at them for what seemed like a moment he noticed that the figure  
in the middle was...Sarah...

As the three approached they stopped at each body and checked to see if  
they were alive. John watched in horror as on of the soldiers from  
Blair reached his hand towards her and said 'please...no...'. Sarah  
responded only by pulling out her pistol and shooting him in the head.  
John was filled with rage but there was nothing he could do, he could  
hardly get up.

The two rebel soldiers did the same. One of Blair's soldiers was slowly  
struggling to crawl to his gun. But one of the rebel soldiers walked  
up to him and shot him in the leg. John knew that they would come for  
him any second now.

But out of nowhere a missile streaked by and struck the helicopter. The  
helicopter exploded in a ball of fire and fell to the earth. A second  
later two jets screamed overhead fallowed by another helicopter flying  
by. It was a US Chinook transport chopper...

John watched as Sarah and the two rebel troops fired up at the  
helicopter. He leaned over to where Blair was and saw that he had  
pulled his pistol out. Blair then tossed it to John with all his  
strength. It landed next to John. John knew what Blair wanted him to  
do...

He then picked up the gun and aimed it at Sarah. As he lined up the  
sights on her head. Sarah slowly turned her head to see that John was  
aiming a gun at her. Before she could even react John pulled the  
trigger...

The bullet struck her in the head sending her falling backwards.  
Before her body hit the ground John had lined up on one of the rebels.  
He fired the gun hitting him in the back of his head. But as John moved  
the gun towards the other rebel he was already turning around ready to  
fire. John fired with out aiming. He unloaded the rest of his clip  
into the last rebel. The man fired his gun in the air wildly as he  
fell to the ground.

John stared at the three dead bodies in front of him... He had done it  
He set the gun down and looked up at the sky. John saw the jets come  
back around for another pass. He watched as they cluster bombed the surrounding  
area. John couldn't believe it... He was going to  
make it...

All that he could remember was the US helicopter landing near him...  
John passed out just as he watched a group of marines come out...

A/N: i thought it would b cool to mix cod4 and ace seeing how cod4 is one of the best first person shooters ever and ace is like the ONLY good air combat game out there (but H.A.W.X. looks good, maybe even better but its not out yet so idk)

im not sure if i should continue the story or just end it soon with Amelia and John living happly-ever-after... idk... but if i continue than i may get writersblock and run out of ideas. just tell me in a review wat u think would go good with the story so far.

i will try to update soon but it may be a week or two

thanks


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

A/N Ch 5 up! hope u like it.

Please R&R! I got like 170 hits and only 3 Reviews!! what gives people? i don't care if its good or bad, I want to hear what you think of the story!

thanks to notfromearth7 and Paintball Willie for the reviews!

John woke up lying in a grassy field. 'Where am I?' he thought. John  
looked at his chest to see if he still had bullet holes in him but  
there was nothing. He had his flight suit on like he had remembered  
but there were no bloody wounds on him at all, not even a scratch!  
'What is going on?' he said to himself.

Just then a plane flew over his head. John jumped up on to his feet  
and searched the sky for the plane but couldn't see it. After a moment  
of looking up in the sky john turned around to see the plane landing  
close by. The plane looked like a red crop-duster but it had two  
machine guns mounted on the front.

As the plane got closer to John it killed its engine and came to  
smooth stop next to him. John noticed that on the tail was a white  
circle with a black cross on it.

'Hey I have seen that before!' john thought.

A man then jumped out of the cot pit and landed on the ground  
gracefully. He was wearing a brown leather flight jacket with tight  
kaki pants that ran down to his tall brown boots. "John Felix... I  
never thought I would be seeing you this soon."

"Whoa! Wait! How do you know my name?! Who are you?" John said as he  
toke a step back.

"Well you may not know me but I know you all too well" the man said as  
toke off his leather helmet and gloves.

John looked at him with disbelief. He had no idea who this man was and  
what he wanted and... Where the hell he was?

"John... I am your great, great, grandfather... I was a German pilot  
that fought in the First World War... I was the red baron..." he said  
softly.

John fell back to the ground in shock.

"What?!"

"I know this is all very confusing for you but I need to tell you  
something..."  


John looked at him with a worried face " Does this mean that I am...  
Dead?"

"No my grandson... you are far from it. This is not your time; you  
have a destiny to for fill."

"What? My destiny? Why?"

"John I don't have much time... You must listen. There is a great evil  
you will face soon. This evil will destroy everything on earth if it  
is not stopped. It is your destiny to stop this evil."

"What evil? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry John but that is all I can say for now. I must go now." he  
then turned around and climbed back into his plane.

The planes engine sputtered to life as the red Baron said "I wish you  
luck John. I hope to see you again." the plane then accelerated away  
from John and flew off into the sun.

John started to run after the plane but stopped suddenly. He the fell  
to the ground not able to move. Just then everything went black.

John opened his eyes slowly to see Blair looking back down at him.  
"Hey! He's awake!" Blair yelled. "Dude you toke hell of a nap there  
man. People were starting to think you were dead!"

John sat up but was stopped by a sharp pain. He clenched his chest and  
yelled loudly. Blair then held him down and said ""'no way man you're  
not going anywhere! The doc got the bullets out of your chest but you  
have to recover from the wounds for a few months. You should be back  
to flying in a year."

"How long was I out Blair?"

"Three weeks. You gave us quite a scare man. Especially Amelia... she  
didn't eat or sleep for days."

"What? Where is she? When can I see her?!" john said as he tried to get  
up. But Blair pushed him back onto the bed and said "hey! Take it easy  


John! She's fine! She's out in the hallway right now, I'll go get her."

Blair then walked out leaving John alone in the hospital room. A  
moment later he came back with Amelia in a wheel chair.

When Amelia entered the room she started to cry. But they weren't  
tears of sorrow they were tears of joy. She got out of her wheel chair  
and hugged john tightly. John then let out a muffled scream causing  
her to loosen her grip.

"I thought I had lost you!" she said between sobs. John then smiled  
and said "me too"

Just then a man came in with a military uniform on. Blair then went to  
attention but the man said "at-ease LT."

John looked at him and said "what? He is a Sergeant not a lieutenant."  
Blair looked over at John with a smirk and said "well I WAS a  
Sergeant..."

John looked at him with a smirk and said "ha! I can't believe it! You?"

The man then answered for him "that is correct CAPTAIN Felix." John  
turned his head to the man with a surprised look on his face. "What?!"

"Yes... you were promoted as well." he replied with a smile.

John then faced Amelia and smiled "what about you Amelia? Did you get  
a promotion?" but then he realized that she didn't smile back. She  
looked down at the floor and remained silent.

"Amelia what's the matter?"

She then looked over to Blair and said "could you give us some time  
alone?"

Blair nodded his head and walked outside with the man leaving John  
and Amelia alone.

She then looked over to John with a tear rolling down her cheek. John  
whipped it away and said "Amelia? What the matter?"

She then grabbed his hand and said "John... I was decommissioned from  
the air force..."

"what?! Why??"

"Well... Because... I... I love you... John."

John stared at her not knowing what to do. Yes this was what he wanted  
so badly but... Amelia will never see him again. "Amelia... I..."

she looked away and blushed "when we got back... All I wanted was to  
be with you. So when you were sleeping I kind of... Kissed you."

John looked at her and blushed madly 'she did what?'

"So after that... they questioned me about my friendship with you  
and... I knew that I would have to tell them eventually. So I said I  
was in love with you. They could have gotten you as well but I told  
them that it was just me that was in love..."

"Amelia...why? You love flying! Why would you give it all up just for  
me?" John looked at her with a confused face.

"John. It doesn't matter... I just wished I could be with you forever.  
But... I know you just want to be friends. So..." Amelia was crying  
heavily now. "I just couldn't stand being around someone who doesn't  
love me back."

John had no idea what to do. 'I god what do I do now! If I tell her  
how I really feel I get busted just like she did! And if I don't say  
anything than I may never see her again! O man! O man!'

Amelia started to get back in her wheel chair when John said "  
Amelia... No wait...!" "I'm done talking John! I just can't...!" She  
then turned around and wheeled herself out of the room.

"Amelia no!! Come back! No!"

John was leaning up now. He was in extreme pain. He began to struggle  
to get up. His life support monitor was beeping rapidly. Suddenly  
doctors and nurses ran in and held him down to the bed. John was  
violently trying to break the grip of the doctors.  


John was now screaming on the top of his lungs. His voice sounded  
almost like a demon from hell itself. "Amelia! No! No! No! Amelia!  
Come back! NOOO!"

The doctors then put a mask over his mouth. This muffled John's cries  
for Amelia. John continued to scream for Amelia but his vision started  
to get blurry. He then started to get really sleepy. The last thing he  
could remember was the lights in the hospital room get really bright.

A/N: Kinda cliffy. I will try to get the next chapter up soon but it could be like a week or two. (I have a life ya know)

PLEASE R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: the OC's that you will meet at the end of the chapter are not mine. they rightfully belong to Paintball Willie.

R&R!!

Ch 6

one week later

Amelia stepped off the bus and onto to wet sidewalk of her hometown  
Rosefield. It had rained the entire trip to the little town and it  
just now started to let up. Amelia looked around her to see if anyone  
was here to greet her. But the streets were empty, only the sound of  
the greyhound bus driving away.

"Figures..." she said to herself.

She looked at her watch on her wrist, it read 11:46. It was late. She  
wanted to get to bed.

So Amelia started walking down the wet sidewalk towards her father's  
house. She hoped he would be happy to see her. He usually was up now  
because of the fact he was always at a bar or stripper club. Ever  
since her mom died he was a changed man.

As she approached her house she noticed that the door was open. She  
slowly walked up to it and entered to house. Amelia stepped into the  
dark hallway at the entrance of the house. She saw to her left that in  
the kitchen the refrigerator door was open and there were beer bottles  
all over the floor. But to her right she could see the TV was on in  
the living room. As she entered the living room she could see her  
father sitting in the recliner facing the TV. As she approach she  
called out to him.

"Dad? Dad it's me... Amelia."

The man then got to his feet. He faced her and said "what the hell you  
doing back so soon? The wars not over."

She then looked down and whispered "dad, I was kicked out... I need a  
place to stay... I..."

She was cut off by a beer bottle flying past her head. "And you think  
you can just come back here and live off of me?! You make me sick! Get  
the hell out of my house!!"

Amelia then walked over to her father and grabbed his hand "daddy  


please... I just need somewhere to stay! I can pay you for your  
troubles! Please! Ahh!!"

Amelia was slapped across the face by her father's hand. She fell to  
the floor with tears in her eyes. She looked up at her father "daddy!  
Please! I just..." the sound of glass breaking was heard as her father  
struck her face with a beer bottle.

"You were a mistake! If it wasn't for your mother we would have  
aborted you as a baby!! Now get the hell out of my house before I  
'abort' you right now!!"

Amelia then stumbled up and ran for the door. She had a cut on her  
cheek that was bleeding badly. As she ran out of the house she tripped  
over the stairs at the entrance and landed flat on her face. Amelia  
felt her cut rip open even more. She got up and ran away. She ran and  
she ran until she couldn't run anymore.

She finally stopped at a bridge that crossed a large river just outside  
of town. She then leaned against the rail to catch her breath. She  
looked down at the river. It was nearly a 100 foot drop...

No one loved her anymore... John, her dad... She had no will to live.  
Everything had been taken from her. She had nothing left...

Amelia stepped over the rail and stood on the edge of the bridge.

This was it... Her life ended here... Nothing would stop her now...

But just as she was about to let go a BMW pulled up next to where she  
was. A man in a black suit stepped out of the car and walked over to  
where she was hanging.

"Are you the pilot name Amelia Smith?" he said in a polite British  
ascent.

"Ya why do you care?" she dryly.

"Well before you think about killing yourself I would like you to  
listen to what I have to offer you."

"Go ahead. You're just wasting your time."  


"Very well. Let me introduce myself. My name is Mr. Jorgen; I  
represent Backwater privet Military Corporation. My boss would like  
to invite you to join his newly developed air core. We take pilots  
like you with exceptional skill and experience and give them anything  
they want. As long as you do your job."

"what kind of job?" Amelia asked.

"Well I cannot tell you what jobs you will get but you do get paid  
greatly to do them."

"Wait... So I would be like a pilot mercenary?" she said as she  
stepped back over the rail.

The man knew he was winning her over. But he still continued "yes that  
is right. It's a good way to... Start a whole new life..."

Amelia thought to herself for a moment then she looked back up at the  
man.

"Alright... I'll join... But on one condition... I'm no longer Amelia.  
Amelia died here tonight jumping off this bridge... I want to start a  
new life."

The man had a big grin on his face. "Whatever you  
desire... We will inform the authorities about your death and get you a  
new identity. Got any ideas for a name?"

Amelia then looked at the man and said "Sam..."

"Right this way miss  
Samantha..."

They then both got back into the car and drove off.

Underground bunker Somewhere in Russia...

Coronal Alexander Tolstoy stepped out of the large elevator and into  
the brightly lit hallway. All that could be heard was the sound of his  
boots hitting the floor as he made his way to the end of the hall. At  


the end of the hallway was a door. It had a single plank on it reading  
(in Russian) General Joesph Putin.

Alexander was wondering what the general wanted to talk about. He  
knew something was up. All the troop transports showing up at the base  
full of engineers and workers. They were building something here but he  
didn't know what. It had to be something big. He had a feeling that  
he would soon find out.

As the coronal got to the door he stopped and knocked on it once. On  
the other side he could hear someone say "enter". With that Alexander  
opened the door and walked in.

as he closed the door Alexander could see the general sitting at his  
desk, writing, in the middle of the room. He could see many planks on  
the walls around them with metals and ribbons on them. But the  
strange thing about the room was the fact that there was a window  
behind the general's desk that had blinds covering it. Why would there  
be a window here? They were about 300 feet underground!

But Alexander paid no attention to it. Instead he walked up to the  
general's desk and saluted to him at attention. The general then looked  
up and said "sit Alex we have much to talk about."

With that said Alex sat in the chair in front of the desk. The general  
went back to his writing as he did this. For a moment things were quiet.

The general then spoke up. "I know what you're thinking Alex. Why were  
you summoned here." the general continued writing for another moment  
but then stopped and looked up at him.

"Your fighter wing is the best Russia has. And yet you wonder why  
your wing has been taken from the frontlines?"  
Alex nodded his head but stayed quiet.

"Well Alex. After almost a decade of fighting with the Americans I  
have realized the outcome of this war. People think that if we control  
all of their land that we will win and the war will be over. But they  
are wrong..."

The general then got up and staked his papers on his desk. "The only  
way we can win this war is to destroy the Americans. Every... Last...  


One of them..." the general then turned around and faced the window.

"That is why I have developed a weapon. A weapon so powerful that not  
even god himself could imagine." with that he opened the blinds on the  
window. Bright light filled the room as it opened. When Alexander  
looked though the window he gasped and jumped up out of his seat. He  
had never seen something so big...

Through the window was giant room. It looked to be about half a mile  
deep and maybe one or two miles long. But it wasn't the size of the  
room that made him take a step back... It was what he saw IN the room...

Inside Alex could see what looked like the skeleton of cannon. All  
around it were tiny workers with sparkling lights emitting from them.  
The general then turned around to face Alex and said ""behold. The  
might of the Russian empire! Project: doomsday..."

Alex was speechless. He only continued to look at the marvel  
in front of him. The general continued "it will be fully completed in  
six months. Then the Americans will feel the true power of our great  
nation..."

Alex just stood there, mouth wide open. All that could be heard was  
the sound of construction workers, working on the gigantic weapon  
in front of him...

Four months later

John walked down the sidewalk thinking about the turn of events that  
have happened in the past months. Everything seemed to be going south  
for John. Amelia had left him to go home. This broke his heart into a  
million pieces. Everything that he wanted had been taken from him.  
Something inside him made him think that he would never see her again.

But the good news was the war was starting to turn for the Americans.  
After the new alternative fuel source was made gas and oil was not an  
issue. The Russians were kicked out of America and into the middle  
east.

John had just got out of the hospital a month ago and was cleared to  
fly again just days ago. He had been assigned to a base in Georgia  
(the country) where the frontlines currently were located. There he  


would lead the newly formed Mobius squadron. It had recently been  
reinforced with 4 new recruits fresh out of flight school.

As john approached the squadron lounge he thought about the four new  
recruits he was about to meet. Pyro, maiden, pistol, and stormie.  
Those were their call signs. John had no idea what the names all meant  
but he was sure there was a story to tell about them.

As john opened the front door and stepped in he was hit by something  
he never saw coming. A bucket of water landed on his head. John was  
soaked from head to toe with water. A young man about john's height then  
jumped out from behind the sofa in the lounge. He was rolling on the  
floor laughing.

"Hahahahaha! I got you good Stormie! Got you gooood!! Hahaha..." he  
then stopped and looked up to see who he had really got with his  
little prank...

"wait your not..." his eyes then opened widely. The man then snapped to  
attention. "Captain Felix! Sir! Sorry sir! I was  
just...uh...Um...I..." he was cut off by john walking up to him face  
to face. John had the biggest pissed off look the man had ever seen.  
He gulped and started to sweat.

John looked at him dead in the eyes and said "what's your name Lt?"  
the man responded "lutenuit Phillip 'pistol' Blomley sir!"

John looked even more pissed but then suddenly he started to laugh.  
"Hahaha! Man! You looked like you were about to piss your pants  
pistol!!"

Pistol started to laugh with him but then he stopped just as John  
stopped laughing. John then pointed at his chest and said "hey pistol?  
What is that on your uniform?" pistol then looked at where he was  
pointing at and said "what? I don't see anyth-..." WHACK!!

Pistol was punched square in the jaw... The blow him sent tumbling  
backward onto the ground. He got up with a bloody lip and a looked at  
john. John then chuckled a little bit and walked over to help him up.  
When Pistol was on his feet john said "two can play at this game. Now  
were even. I don't want to see you pull anything funny on me or you  
will regret it. Understand?"  


Pistol got up and replied "yes sir." john then looked at him and said  
"now, pistol. How did you get your name?"

But before he could say anything a voice spoke up. "It's a long  
story..."

John turned to see a blond headed man entering the room. As he walked  
up john could see that he was a little smaller than John but still  
wasn't short.

"But basically he got shot down by some SU-37's and started to shoot at  
them with his pistol on the ground. Pretty funny huh?"

He then saluted John at attention and said "Luteneut Cameron 'pyro'  
Appello reporting in sir."

John retuned a salute and replied "ok really guys enough with the  
saluting. It's just too formal for me."

Pyro then smiled and held out his hand. John shook it and said "now  
that's better. So... Where is the rest of the squadron?"

Suddenly a figure walked in the door. John turned around to see a  
noticeably short man walk in. He was short but he made up for it in  
build. The man looked like he was ripped under his flight suit. As he  
walked in he stopped with a surprised expression in his dark green eyes.

"Um... What just happened?" he said looking John drenched from head  
to toe, pistol with a bloody lip and pyro with a smile on his face.

He then looked at the bucket on the floor, then at John, then at  
pistol, and back to john. A smile emerged from his face as he started  
to laugh.

"haha! Wow pistol! Way to make a good first impression on our new CO  
with one of your pranks!" Pistol looked at him and said "shut it  
stormie..."

John looked over at the man and said "so you must be stormie. Right?"  
he then nodded and replied "that's right. Luteneut first class  
Vincent 'stormie' Webster. Nice to meet you... Um..."  


"captain john Felix." Stormie held out his hand and john shook it.

"Wait. No call sign? I thought you would have one." John thought  
about. He never really had a close squadron. Shamrock was his only  
close friend back in saber squadron. "ya I never really had one..."  
John said back.

"Well we should give you one then! Anyone got any ideas?"

But before anyone could reply a girl ran in the room. She had a light  
brown hair color that almost looked red. As she stopped she said with  
an excited voice "we got our first mission! We get briefed in the  
ready room in 10 min let's go!"

"Well I take it your Maiden?" John said as she rushed by. She then  
turned and blushed at john. "I'm sorry sir! I didn't see you!"

"It's no problem. We can skip the introduction for now. We got a  
mission to prep for." John said as pyro made his way over to maiden.  
Maiden blushed even more as pyro put his hand on her shoulder. Pyro  
smiled at her brightly and she did the same. John could see that there  
was something going on between them. He just hoped that the same  
thing that happened to John wouldn't happen to them...

"alright! Mobius squadron! Suit up and get ready! Be in the ready room  
in 5 minutes!"

And with that everyone ran off to the crew locker room to get ready  
for their first mission...

A/N: next chapter will be a big one.R&R!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: this chapter will lead you up to the big battle which will be next. So enjoy!

Ch 7

Sam, once known as Amelia, had been in the mercenary squadron for  
sometime now. She had been a part of the best squadron in the entire  
Backwater Corporation; skull squadron...

Each plane in her squadron had a specific function that would help them  
complete their missions. There was an Air to Air specialist pilot known  
as the 'ace' of the squadron. Then an Air to Ground specialist known as  
the 'grunt'. The most important position, squadron support, was the  
commander. That pilot would be able to assist anyone in the squadron  
with any kind of task. Finally there was the com's ship or 'eye in the  
sky'. That was Sam's position in the unit.

One perk about being a mercenary was the freedom to customize your  
plane. Sam had a customized an F-16 with everything she could get,  
legal or non legal. Her bird had missile radar jamming, a HUD visor  
that would allow her to see targets everywhere, and not to mention  
tuned flaps for maximum combat maneuvering. The f-16 was old and  
outdated but she had made it into a force to reckon with.

Her fellow pilots had all done the same as well. The ace pilot Jack  
Donald, a 32 year old British pilot, flew a tricked out European  
Typhoon. It was faster and more maneuverable than hers but it lacked in  
radar jamming. The squadron grunt was named Trish Berkley a 29 year old  
air force academy dropout. The girl was tuff but small and always was  
talking it up about how good she was. She flew an A-10 warthog that  
was able to carry more ordinances on its belly section and turbo jet  
engines that allowed greater speed and distance.

Finally the last position was the support plane... It was held by her  
commander, Nickolas Goodrich a 36 year old Russian. His jet was just a  
plain old SU-37 with no upgrades added to it. He was a former pilot of  
Russia but was kicked out because of an eye problem. He had crashed in  
a training exercise with one of his students and now all that is left  
of his eye is hidden behind a black eye patch. No one stares at it  
but it's hard not to look. Nobody ever talks about his eye so little  
is known about it.

"Sam. ETA to the rondsvoue with the tanker." Nickolas said over the  


radio.

Sam replied back after a moment of typing on her on bored computer  
"um... Hold on... Were a little less than 5 min out."

About a minute went by before Sam saw the KC-10 come into view.

Nickolas' voice then came up on the radio "Jack you got the ball...  
Trish your next. Then you go Sam. I'll go last."

Three replies were heard confirming that they had understood the order.  
Jack then made his way to the front of their formation and started his  
approach on the tanker.

When everyone had filled up their tanks they fell back into formation  
to the right of the KC-10.

"Alright, we are nearing the target zone. All wings check in."

Three replies were heard over the radio moments later.

"This is Jack. Locked and loaded."

"Trish here! Ready to kick some ass"

"this is Sam. All radar readings look green."

"Ok team; let's take out that tank battalion. Make a right at 30  
degrees and head to the target. We should be meeting up with the  
attack group in 30 seconds."

With that each plane made a smooth and graceful turn and leveled out  
with the horizon. Within a minute the attack group was spotted. The  
group consisted of about 7 other Backwater squadrons, around 35 total  
planes. Skull squadron formed up near the front on the left.

As skull squadron was in position they could see the mountain range in  
the distance, that is where their target was located. Something inside  
Sam told her that there would be a big battle ahead...

Earlier that day.  
Crew ready room.

John was sitting at the front of room leaning back looking at the  
sealing. He was thinking about Amelia. All he could think of was if  
she was ok. He had tried writing to her many times but so far nothing  
has come back. He desperately wished the he would get to see her when  
this war was all over. But right now he had to focus on the mission.

John looked up to see that Stormie and Pistol were sitting next to  
each other having a little argument over which came first, the  
chicken or the egg. John laughed inside. It was fun watching them  
fight over the simplest and most pointless things. But deep down he  
knew they were true friends.

"Hey! Vince, Phil. Keep it down were about to start." John said over  
their yelling.

Stormie still continued to argue "I'm telling ya man! It was the  
egg!" but before Pistol could say something back John yelled "Enough!  
Has anyone seen where Pyro and Maiden are?"

Just as John said that Cameron and Amanda walked in. Cameron was  
smiling from ear to ear and looked a little dumbfounded to John. Right  
behind him was Amanda with a small grin on her face. They quickly  
toke a seat in front of John and said nothing.

"What's going on? Why were you two la...?" John looked over to see  
Pistol and Stormie snickering and pointing quietly. Pistol then turned  
around in his seat and hugged his back like he was making-out with  
himself.

That was all it took to make John realize what was going on. "Never  
mind... Your two minutes late though. Lucky for you so is the  
commander."

Just as John sat up two men walked in the room. John looked to see  
that they were higher ranking officers, one of them being the wing  
commander. He immediately called the group to attention.

"At ease." said the commander. He then looked at John and said "I'm  
sorry to tell you but I have more important matters to attend to so  
this will go quick." John politely replied "not a problem sir."

The wing commander then turned to the other man and said "this is  
Major Thomas Hooker." Pistol laughed a little after hearing his name  
but stopped as John and the Major eyed him angrily.

"He will brief you on the mission." just then a beeper went off and  
the commander looked down at his pager. He then looked up at John and  
said "I sorry but I have to go. Good luck Captain." John saluted the  
Commander and said "thank you sir."

When the commander walked out Thomas looked at John and said "you can  
just call me Tom... or Snake Eyes if you want. What's your name?"

"Captain John Felix." Tom looked at him funny and said "what about your  
call sign?"

John laughed a little and said "well, I never really got one actually."

Just then Stormie spoke up and said "hey about that. I think I got a  
good one. How dose 'Phoenix' sound?"

John looked at him and said "well I like it but what would be the  
meaning behind it?"

"Well your last name is Felix so it kind of sounds likes Phoenix."  
Stormie replied.

Tom looked at John "sound good to me! Now on to the mission... We are  
going to be providing air support for a tank battalion in the  
mountains. We think the Russians know they are there so expect some  
resistance. You will be armed with long range air to air missiles and  
cluster bombs. I will fill you in on the details later. Your planes  
should be ready now. I will be giving you ESM and mission updates from  
my AWACS. We need to head out ASAP so let get moving. Dismissed."

With that everyone made their way out of the crew ready room to get  
geared up for the flight. As they walked out John walked up to  


Cameron and said "I'm going to forget I saw that. Just keep your  
hands off your girlfriend and everything will play out smoothly..."  
Cameron nodded and said "yes sir..."

John made his way out of the locker and walked out on the flight zone.  
Mobius squadron's planes were just a short walk away from the locker.  
As John got to his plane he put his hand on the wing as he walked  
along the side of it.

The F-22 truly was one of the best fighter planes ever made. John  
loved both the look and the feel of it. He believed that in the right  
hand it could out perform any pilot. When he got the nose of the plane  
he climbed the latter up to the cockpit.

John and the rest of Mobius squadron all got strapped in to their jets  
and started them up. It had been awhile since John had flown the 22 but  
everything was just how he remembered it was.

When they all got their planes fired up John lead them town the air  
strip to the end of the runway. As they were rolling john turned on  
his mic and said "alright Mobius squadron this is our first mission  
together. Just stick with me and you'll make it out alive."

As they reached the end of the strip John turned onto the runway. When  
John looked down the long runway he sighed to himself and remembered  
how much he missed flying. Suddenly his comm bombed to life in this  
helmet "Mobius one you are cleared for takeoff." John pushed the  
throttle forward and into afterburner. He slowly accelerated down the  
runway. When he was at about 300 mph John pulled back on the stick and  
slowly lifted off the ground. He did a few barrel rolls just to get a  
feel for the plane then leveled out.

John circled and waited for the rest of Mobius squadron to get in the  
air...

Once everyone was up and in formation snake eyes was just get off the  
ground. John then keyed his mic and said "everyone form up one snake  
eyes." the group of planes turned smoothly in formation and sped up to  
the AWACS.

When they reached snake eyes John and Pyro formed up on the right  
side. Pistol, Stormie, and Maiden moved to the left side and got into  
formation.

"This is Snake. 30 minutes to the target. We will meet up with a group  
of RAF squadrons in 10 minutes. Going into radio silence now..."

Nothing was heard over the radio as John, snake eyes and the rest of  
Mobius squadron flew off towards the mountains far away...

A/N: Next chapter will be a big one. full of action and dogfighting. ill try to get it out ASAP but idk when. R&R!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey sorry everyone it took so long to get this chapter out. i was grounded like half the time so i couldnt use the computer.**

**heres the next chapter, its got good action in my opinion. let me know what you think about the story. I need some motivation! R&R please!**

"I don't get it. We should have seen them by now" Pistol said with  
confusion in his voice. It had been over 5 minutes since they were  
suppose to meet up with the RAF squadrons but so far there was no sign  
of them.

"Snake eyes this is Phoenix. I've got nothing on the scope. You have  
any idea where they could be?"

"Negative Phoenix they should be here. They must have run into trouble  
on their way here. Looks like we're on our own..." John could sense the  
concern in his voice. "I don't like it" he said back in a low voice.

"Well neither do I... But we got a mission to complete. Make a turn  
east and head to the target." Slowly and smoothly Mobius Squadron  
broke formation and turned east. They formed up with John in the  
middle, Maiden and Pyro to his right and Stormie and Pistol to his left.

Silence filled there headsets for a moment before Stormie spoke up. "I  
got bad feeling about this..." his comment was followed by more dead  
silence before John decided to reply back "hey it's just your first  
mission. Just remember your training and you'll do fine..."

Everyone seemed to loosen up a bit except for Cameron. One thing that he  
had learned from training was when Stormie had a bad feeling in his  
gut, he meant it... Cameron remembered the last time Stormie had said  
that. They were out flying a training mission working on their  
strafing runs when a group of SU-37s ambushed them. Cameron's flight  
instructor was killed in the flight along with most of his class. He  
also remembered that was the day he won the heart of his crush, Amanda.

Amanda was the most beautiful girl Cameron has ever seen. Her reddish-  
brown hair gave her a warm and sensitive look that would melt the heart  
of any man. But what really got him were her emerald eyes. Cameron would  
sometimes get caught looking at her eyes in class and she would smile  
sweetly and say 'what? Is something on my face?'. But every time he  
thinks about her he remembers how she wouldn't have been here if it  
wasn't for him.

"Five minutes to the target" snake eyes said over the com.

Cameron and the rest of Mobius squadron then started to get mentally  
prepared for the mission. Cameron was still uneasy about this mission  
but he thought to himself 'it's only first mission jitters, everyone  
gets them'.

"Wait a minute... Large group of unknowns on the radar... Give me a  
second to identify it..." there was more silence on the com before  
snake eyes came back on the radio.

"I count 35 air craft. They don't look like the RAF boys but...  
Wait... Shit!! Their attacking the tank battalion!!! Mobius squadron  
you are cleared engage!"

As soon as John heard what snake eye said he punched the throttle  
forward into after burner, the rest of Mobius squadron right behind him.

"Snake eyes to Mobius squadron! It looks like they are a mercenary  
group. They have separate fighters attacking the ground forces. Those  
planes are your primary objective. Now connecting ESM..."

A dozen red square target marks popped up on his HUD. John then keyed  
his mic and spoke into the headset "this is Phoenix! Maiden, Pistol!  
You take out those targets! Stormie, Pyro! Cover us as we go in!"

They all confirmed their orders once he finished giving them. Stormie  
and Pyro climbed about a thousand feet above Phoenix, Maiden, and  
Pistols position.

As they got closer some of the planes turned to engage them. They  
tried to get a lock on Maiden, Phoenix, and Pistol but they failed as  
the F-22's radar jamming system disrupted them. "Pyro! Stormie! Take  
those guys out!" phoenix said into his mic.

Pyro armed his AMRAM long range missiles and waited for the tone. Once  
Pyro had a lock his computer buzzed in his headset, he yelled into his  
mic "I've got lock! Firing!". Four missiles dropped out from under  
Pyros weapons bay. They each accelerated towards the oncoming aircraft.

Stormie then spoke into his mic "firing!". Four more missiles then  
flew towards the planes. 30 seconds later Pyro and Stormies missiles  
found their targets and sent them falling to the earth in a flaming  
ball of wreckage.

Phoenix, maiden and pistol locked on to the planes attacking the tank  
battalion and fired their missiles. Moments later more planes were  
sent spiraling to the ground.

"Snake eyes to Mobius squadron. Destroy the remaining aircraft in the  
area."

John spoke into his mic "alright guys break formation! Pick them off  
one by one!"

* * *

"Sam! Status?" Nickolie said over the com.

"sir we are under attack from US fighters. I count five aircraft at our  
4 o'clock. I think that may be all of them..."

"copy that Sam. Trish have you finished your bombing run yet?"

Static filled to com before they heard her voice. "Negative! I....  
They.... A..... Going.......!" the com then went silent. Sam looked  
down to at the group attacking there target. More than half of them  
were gone, some still spiraling out of control.

"Trish? Trish!?....... Damn it! Sir she was hit by the Americans  
missiles!"

"Nickolie! They got a lock on me! We need to engage NOW!" Jack said  
over his com.

Nickolie cursed under his breath. "All planes break formation and  
engage!" Jack immediately banked his euro fighter into a hard right turn,  
flairs spawning from the underbelly of his fighter. Two missiles flew  
by his cockpit fallowing the flairs just missing him.

Sam and Nickolie formed up on his flanks and proceeded to the five  
f-22's. Sam's concerning voice then came on over the com. "sir there's  
five of them and only three of us! We can't win this fight!"

Nickolie knew she was right. He then spoke into his mic. "Jack stand  
down. This is not our fight. Return to..." He was suddenly cut off by  
another man voice on the com.

"this is Alexander Tolstoy of Nemesis squadron. We are here to help  
the Backwater Mercenary group. Stand down and we will handle the  
Americans." as the voice continued 5 SU-47's flew past them to engage  
the Americans. Nickolie then replied "negative. We will not stand  
down. We will help you. Sam, Jack form up on the SU-47's."

Sam, Jack, and Nickolie then sped up to catch them.

* * *

"Phoenix! New radar contacts! Five SU-47's directly ahead of you!"

John looked to see a formation of planes forming up in front of him.  
"Alright looks like we're going to have to gun to gun with these guys!  
Wait until they pass then break formation!"

The two formations closed the distance between each other within  
moments. The planes were nothing but blurs as they passed each other.  
John immediately pulled back hard on the stick engaging the f-22's  
thrust vectoring. The f-22 swung around quickly at 8 G's, John  
strained from the enormous presser put on his body.

He quickly turned his head, looking for a target. At his 2 o'clock he  
saw a SU-47 pulling out of his turn. John leveled out his fighter in  
pursuit of the enemy plane. When the Russian noticed Johns F-22  
behind him he began to perform, as pilots would call it, a 'split S'.  
John's computer buzzed in his headset as he gained a missile lock on  
the SU-47 directly in front of him. He pressed the red button on top of  
his flight stick. Seconds later John felt thump as his missile dropped  
out from beneath the weapons bay and streaked towards its target.

The Russian fighter responded immediately by banking hard left and  
releasing a cluster of flairs.

John's missile began to track the Russian fighter but it soon flew off  
course fallowing one of the flairs. He continued to fallow the Russian  
straining under the G's as they dived towards the earth below.

"Missiles to close! Switching to guns!" John said over the com. John  
lined up his sights on the Russian as they continued to fall to the  
earth. The Russian then pulled his SU-47 up as fast as it could go.  
John fought to keep the fighter in his sights pulling close to 10 G's.  
He was in danger of blacking out soon so John pulled the nose of the  
F-22 out in front of the Russian fighter. Just as john's vision began  
to darken he squeezed the trigger sending a stream of lead straight  
through the SU-47. The Russian fighter stuttered for a moment then  
exploded into a ball of flames.

Suddenly an alarm went off in John's headset. There was a fighter on  
his tail and it had a lock on him!

John jinked hard right deploying his flairs. He then yelled into his  
mic. "This is Phoenix! I'm engaged defensive! Requesting backup!"

John jinked once more dodging a missile fired from the trailing  
Russian fighter. The Russian SU-47 clung to john's tail and wouldn't  
let go. "Stormie! Pistol! Maiden! Anyone! Get this guy off me!"

Suddenly the fighter behind him exploded into a mass of flaming  
debris. John looked back in astonishment to see the fiery cloud that  
was once a plane. Through the smoke a plane emerged another f-22.

"Some call for an ass kicking?"

Even though no one could see it, a small smirk crept onto John's mouth.  
It was Pyro...

"Thanks Pyro. Form up on my wing, Lets find another target."

John turned his head forward just in time to see an f-16 fly by,  
Pursuing another f-22.

"This is maiden! I'm defensive! Somebody help me!"

"Let's go Pyro!"

John and Cameron both banked their fighters over to were Amanda was.  
Amanda making a tremendous effort to shake the fighter off her tail.  
Moments later both John and Cameron were trailing the F-16 as it  
fallowed Amanda's F-22.

"Maiden! Hold your turn right so I can get a lock."

"Roger that Phoenix!"

Amanda then turned her fighter right putting the enemy f-16 directly  
in front of John. John's computer beeped as he gained a lock on the f-16.

"Got you now sucker..." john whispered to himself.

Suddenly a voice was heard in his head...

'no.... John.... Let this one go..... You will regret you actions....  
In the future.... If you do this....'

"wha-?"

"Phoenix take the shot! Maiden can't hold out for long!"

'No.... John.... Trust me....'

"but..."

"Sir! Take the shot!"

* * *

Sam looked behind her to see two F-22's trailing her. Suddenly her  
computer was saying "warning! Missile lock!" Sam cursed under her  
breath. She turned hard left away from the f-22 she was trailing. She  
had to break away or the f-22 behind her would have destroyed her with  
a missile.

"This is Nemesis Squadron leader to all planes! We are taking heavy  
losses! All planes evacuate the air space immediately! We will be  
deploying project... Doomsday..."

Amanda looked to see all the other Russian planes quickly turn and fly  
away as fast as they could possibly go. Sam got the message and did the  
same.

* * *

"Snake eyes to Mobius squadron! I have new radar contacts! It's the  
RAF boys!"

Just as he said this all of the Russian and Mercenary planes started  
to break and leave the fight.

"This is pistol! It looks like their leaving! We scared them off! Woo  
hoo!"

Suddenly the voice came back into johns head. This time he recognized  
it. It was the red Barron...

'this isn't over yet...'

Out of no were a huge bolt of lightning flew across the sky and stuck  
the ground. A gigantic explosion of blue and purple fire filled the  
horizon almost like a nuclear bomb.

Suddenly john heard a voice over the com. "pull up! Pull up!!! Get out  
of the blast!!!"

John immediately pointed his nose at the sky above him and pushed the  
throttle forward. John looked outside his cockpit window to see a shock  
wave getting closer and closer. Just in time John cleared the wave and  
safely continued to go upwards.

But not everyone made it...

John looked down to see one F-22 still trying to clear the blast.

"I don't think I'm going to make it! I'm not going- Aaaaaahhhhh!"

It was pistol... John watched in horror as his plane was completely  
disintegrated by the blast. "Noooo!!" he screamed into his mic.

John, Tom and the rest of mobius squadron slowly circled the area as  
the explosion died down. When the dust had settled john looked out  
his window. His jaw dropped and only one word escaped his mouth.

"No..."

There was nothing... Just nothing. Some of the mountains had been  
completely leveled, some badly standing. John looked over to where he  
thought the lightning bolt hit. He gasped....

"O my god"

A huge crater was the only thing he could see. The rest was nothing  
more than a Barron desert....

"what kind of weapon can do this..." john asked.

Silence filled the com for a long time. No one could take in the  
amount of destruction that was caused. Finally someone spoke up....

"snake eyes to... Uh.... Mobius squadron. We need to get back to  
base... Before the Russians try something like this again...."

But little did they know this was only the beginning...

**A/N: ya pistol is dead.... :(**

**Next chapter will be on how the rest of them take Pistols death... and more of the doomsday weapon.**

**And maybe Lt. Blair will make an appearance again (thats if you guys want him to).... R&R PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I failed... lol christmus was too much for me so i couldnt get the next chapter out before. sorry.... but happy new years!!**

**hope you like it.**

Sam stepped through her apartment door and closed it behind her. The  
Russians had been kind enough to give her team a place to stay on  
base. Sam was a little uneasy about it but she was too tiered to care.  
She took off her flight jacket and shoes at the entrance and put them  
to the side. As she made her way to the kitchen for a drink she  
couldn't help but wonder about her last mission.

Why did that F-22 hesitate to kill her?

Sam took a wine glass out of her cabinet and headed over to the  
refrigerator.

'Maybe someone upstairs really likes me?' she thought to herself. She  
opened the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of wine. Looking  
at the bottle she slowly made her way over to the couch and took a  
seat. It was about a ten year old red wine she had found in France.  
The bottle had been in her refrigerator for some time now; she just  
decided that it needs to be drunk sooner or later.

Sam turned on her TV and pored the wine into her glass. She took a sip  
of the wine glass in her hand. It was strong... and sweet. Just the  
way she liked it.

She then grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels.  
She stopped changing channels when she got to a soap opera channel. It  
was in Russian so she could only make out a few words.

On the show she saw a woman in the arms of man. They were talking to  
each other in Russian but Sam could understand what was going on. The  
woman was pleading for the man to not leave her and he was trying to  
explain why he needs to go. It reminded her of John and her past life  
Amelia.

"It's never going to work out you dumb bitch" she said out loud. The  
thought of John only brought pain to her heart.

She wondered how he was doing without her. Maybe he was dead? Or maybe  
he was still alive and flying? Sam then remembered the F-22 from the  
previous battle. Maybe that was John? But it couldn't be him; he would  
never hesitate like that. Or would he?

So many thoughts were run through her head she couldn't think straight.

Finally she stopped thinking about john. She remembered the Russians  
plans with the doomsday project. Every allied military base in Europe  
and Asia was going to be or already destroyed in the next 24 hours.

Sam sighed. "Johns dead either way..."

She then put her glass down and picked up the wine bottle. Sam then  
chugged half the bottle in seconds. Exosted and sum what drunk, Sam  
fell asleep on the couch.

"Snake eyes to tower. Does anyone one read me? Hello? This is Mobius  
squadron requesting permission to land. Is anyone there?"

Only static was heard over the com.

"I'm not getting a response Phoenix."

"Roger that snake eyes. What's our eta to the base?"

"Um... Momentarily. We should be able to see the base if it wasn't for  
these damn clouds."

John looked out his cockpit window. Heavy clouds had moved in on their  
way back to base so their visibility was bad.

"This is Phoenix. I'm going low level to check things out. Maintain  
you position and altitude."

After everyone acknowledged his order john broke formation a slowly  
descended to the earth below. As john slowly fell to the earth the rest  
of Mobius squadron began to circle in a loose formation.

John hoped the airfield was still there, they would be lost without  
it. Forced to fly until their tanks run empty, he didn't want to think  
about what else may happen to them.

When he got to about 1,000 feet the clouds started to thin a bit.  
Finally after a moment john was free from the clouds. He immediately  
looked all around to see where the base was located. After searching  
the earth for a second he saw the base...

Or what was left of the base...

John stared in horror at the sight. Just like in the mountains  
everything was almost completely leveled. John could barely make out  
what was left of the runway. The main hanger was completely destroyed  
but one or two smaller hangers still stood but they were heavily  
damaged. But directly in the middle of the base was the all too  
familiar crater in the ground. The base personnel must have suffered  
the same fate that Pistol and the others faced.

John cursed under his breath as he continued to stare in horror. He  
would make the Russians pay, even if it cost his life.

"Phoenix what's the status of the base? Is it operational?"

John waited a moment before answering "negative.... The base is....  
It's gone..."

John then slowly returned to formation as the com remained silent  
again. He could feel the depression among them; he didn't need to see  
their faces to know that everyone was upset.

"r-roger that... Phoenix..." snake eyes said breaking the silence.

For 5 minutes it seemed, Mobius squadron circled the base not saying a  
thing.

Finally Pyro broke the silence. "First pistol.... Now this... What are  
we going to do? We have nowhere to land..."

Snake eyes took a moment to think about what they would do. "Well... I  
think our best bet would be to head to a city... Rustavi looks to be  
the closest. Maybe there would be a landing strip somewhere nearby..."

"and if there isn't?" Pyro questioned.

"*sigh*... Then... We would be forced to eject and take refuge among  
the civilians there..."

John knew that it was the only thing they could do. "I agree. We  
should head to Rustavi. Dose anyone object?"

Maiden and Pyro both agreed the heading to Rustavi would be their  
best chance to survive. But Stormie didn't say anything.

"Stormie? You ok?" Pyro said over the com.

Stormie had been like this ever since the first attack. The death of  
his best friend Phillip (pistol) was eating him up. He waited a while  
to respond and said "ya... I'm fine. Let's go..."

"alright. Make a heading 90 degrees left and proceed to Rustavi."  
snake eyes said over the com.

slowly and gracefully Mobius squadron turned in formation in the  
direction of the city...

Russian secret military base

"sir you called for me?"

"Yes Alexander, please take a seat."

LT. Col. Alexander Tolstoy walked into the general's office and took a  
seat.

"I'm sure you are aware of the Mercenary group staying among us,  
correct?" the general said as Alexander sat down.

"Yes sir. They were a great help in the battle sir." he replied  
quickly and without hesitation.

The general toke a sip of vodka from his desk and sighed. "hm... That  
may be true... But our superiors think otherwise. They say that the  
Mercenaries were the cause of our defeat today. They say that the  
Mercenaries can't be trusted."

Alexander looked at the general with a confused look. "Sir?"

"Yes Alexander..."

The general paused again to drink some more vodka.

"Our superiors our planning to kill the mercenaries... In about an  
hour a squad will be sent to take care of them. I would like you to  
see it through that they are killed. Understand?"

"But sir..."

Alexander was cut off by the general. His voice was a little louder in  
tone.

"That is an order Alexander! I will hear nothing more of it!"

Alexander sighed... "Yes sir..."

The general then smiled at Alexander evilly. "Good Alexander. I am  
glad you made the better decision for mother Russia. Now be gone with  
you!"

Alexander slowly stood up and walked out of the room. As he walked  
away the general's smile slowly faded. He suspected that Alexander may  
turn on him. But Alexander was a loyal Russian soldier, he would never  
do such a thing as betray his country...

Little did the general know that was exactly what Alexander was  
plotting...

When Alexander left the generals office he slowly began to quicken his  
pace. The general was going to kill those pilots and he had to stop  
him. If not stop him then at least give them a fighting chance.

He had to warn them...

"snake eyes what's our eta to the city?"

There was a pause over the com before he finally replied. "3 minutes  
Phoenix. How's your fuel looking?"

"Not good. I have just under a forth of a tank left. Maiden, pryo,  
Stormie? What's your fuel status?"

"Pyro here. I'm good for now but landing sometime soon sounds like a  
good idea to me..."

"Maiden here. I'm close to running on fumes." she said with some worry  
in her voice.

John waited for a moment for Stormies response but it never came.

"Stormie, what's your status?"

"Stormie? Hey Vince? You in there?" Pyro said.

Suddenly Stormies quivering voice was then heard over the com.

"I-I-im good Phoenix. Maybe 10 more minutes of flight time left... M-m-  
maybe not..."

"hey... Stormie? What's eating at you?" Pyro asked lightly.

"I... I don't want to talk about it..." he said in a quiet voice.

The com was quiet for a while before John spoke up. "Snake eyes see if  
you can gain contact with an airstrip nearby."

"Roger that Pheonix"

Over the next couple of minutes only Snake eye's voice was heard over  
the com. "this is Major Thomas Hooker of the United States Air Force.  
Me and four other USAF jets are requesting an emergency landing to any  
available runway. Someone please respond. I repeat this is Major  
Thomas..."

Suddenly a voice was heard over the radio. It was a heavy Russian  
woman's voice but was hard to understand because of all the static.  
"This is Rustavi international airport. We read you Major; I have your  
group on radar. Make right turn 38 degrees and head west. You should  
see our base directly ahead you. Your flight is clear to land on  
runway 4 9'er. Emergency vehicles are being scrambled as we speak."

A flood of release filled Mobius squadrons hearts as the voice spoke  
over the com. Snake eyes expressed how happy they were over the com as  
he replied.

"It feels great to hear your voice ma'm! Were on our approach now!"

"Roger that major. Good luck..."

As Mobius squadron banked left towards the airport far of in the  
distance John looked off in the distance and sighed. They were going  
to make it...

**A/N: oooo... seting up for some good chapters to come!**

**next chapter should be out in a week or two.**

**hoped you liked it and remember.... REVIEWS AND IDEAS ARE A BIG HELP so if you got anything just please let me know. good or bad**

**-vipervet**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

**A/N: hey sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. exams were a b**ch. lol heres the next chapter hope you like it!**

Sam was woken from her drunken slumber by a knock on her door. As she  
slowly got up from the couch Sam clenched her head in pain. Each knock  
felt like a stake being driven into her skull. Groggy and tired she  
shuffled over to the door

"just a minute..."

When she reached the door Sam cracked open the door and look outside.

Outside were two men almost equal in height. After Sam's vision cleared  
she saw that the two men outside her door were none other than  
Nickolie and Jack.

"Sam come with us. Where going to talk to the general..."

Sam looked at them funny and said "what for?"

"No time to explain. We need to go now."

Sam simply shrugged and went back inside to get her shoes and some  
Advil. A minute later she returned to the door and walked out into the  
hallway.

"Alright let's go..."

Sam, Jack and Nickolie made their way through a maze of hallways  
inside the base. As they walked Sam looked up at Nickolie and inquired  
about where they were going.

"so why are we going to the generals office Nickolie?"

Nickolie continued to look forward as they walked down the hallway.

Jack decided to answer her question. "We just got word that our pay  
from that last mission... We're not getting it. Nickolie's a little  
pissed about it because he knows the chap..."

"What? Why would they go back on their word?"

Jack was about to answer her question but Nickolie chose to answer  
this one. "That's what we're going to find out Sam..."

All that she could think of to say was "oh". The look in his eye was  
full of anger and betrayal. She decided to hold off her questions until  
a later time.

As they rounded another corner Sam turned to find herself face to  
face with a Russian officer. Within a second both Sam and the Russian  
had collided heads and fell to the floor.

Nickolie completely ignored the incident and continued walking leaving  
jack deciding whether to help Sam up or follow Nickolie. He looked  
back at Nickolie, then back to Sam wondering what to do. He finally  
turned back to Nickolie and followed him down the hallway.

Sam was just getting up when a hand reached down for her. She looked  
up to see the Russian holding out his hand saying something in Russian.

"Um... I'm sorry. I didn't understand you... I don't speak Russian  
well..."

The officer looked at her funny but then his face turned to a smile..

"My apologies miss. I was in a hurry. Wait... By any chance would you  
be a part of that mercenary group?!?" he asked in a heavy Russian accent.

"Um... Yes I am... But wh-"

"you must leave immediately! You're wanted dead by the general! Quickly we  
must get you out of here!"

He quickly picked her off the ground and asked her "where is the rest  
of your team?!"

It took Sam a few seconds to comprehend what he said but then she  
replied.

"their just down the hall. They said they were going to see the  
gen-... Oh no!" Sam immediately started to run down the hallway to the  
generals office.

The Russian officer quickly followed her down the hall saying "Miss  
wait!!"

When Sam reached the generals office she busted in through the door.

Her face turned grim when she saw the general holding a gun in his  
hand pointed at Nickolie and Jack...

"Ah. And here is the third... Thank you for finally joining us Ms.  
Samantha..."

Sam could only raise here hands like Nickolie and Jack staring at the  
9mm pointing at them. The general then began to laugh in a deep, low,  
sinister voice.

Nickolie then lowered his hands and asked "what is it you want with us?"

The general continued laughing before pausing to answer. "What is it I  
want? Ha! I want nothing out of you! Your just one less problem I'm  
about to deal with..."

Just as the general was saying this the Russian officer that was  
chasing Sam entered the room. The general looked over to him and said  
"ah Alexander... Great timing my friend. You made it just in time.  
Please close the door for me would you?"

Sam looked back at him with worried look. As Alexander looked over to  
her they locked eyes. Sam swore she saw him wink at her and look back  
at the door. She then realized that what he was trying to tell her...  
He was going to get them out of here... She didn't quite know how  
but... She knew that he was...

Sam then looked over to Nickolie and Jack. When each of their eyes met  
she widened her eyes then glanced back over to the door.

Trying not to get the generals attention they both slightly nodded  
their heads in agreement.

"I don't have all day Lt Col.!"

"Yes sir."

Alexander turned slowly to the door and walked toward it. As his hand  
neared the door handle the general's evil grin grew bigger and more  
sinister. But at the last moment Alexander's hand jumped to the light  
switch to the left of the door.

In one quick motion Alexander flipped the lights off making the room  
instantly pitch black.

The general's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. In a flash everyone  
was sprinting out the door. As soon as the general realized what was  
happening he began to roar in anger, firing his pistol madly.

Sam's adrenalin filled her veins as she ran out the door. As she exited  
the office she looked down the hall to see Alexander waving his hands  
yelling "come on! Follow me!" Sam acknowledged the Russian officers  
command by running in his direction closely followed by Nickolie and  
Jack.

Sam, Alexander, Nickolie, and jack sprinted through the main building  
and out the front doors. As they reached the entrance to the hanger  
just a few yards outside the main building complex Alexander stopped  
and waited for everyone else to catch up.

Every single person in the group was painting heavily trying to catch  
their breath after the long run. Suddenly a Russian voice was heard  
over the base intercom. The man on the intercom was instructing all  
available forces to head for the hanger and arrest the four escaping  
prisoners.

Alexander looked back at the group and said between breaths "is... Is  
everyone alright?"

"Were good here... I... I think..." said Nickolie as he looked back at  
Jack and Sam.

Jack simply put a thumbs up as he remained bent over out of breath.  
But when Nickolie looked at Sam his eyes shot open...

"I... I... No..."

Clutching her side with bloody hands Sam barely was able to say a few  
words before collapsing into Nickolie's arms.

She had been shot... Nickolie was amazed that her adrenalin carried  
her this far.

"Alex! Help me get her inside!"

Alexander ran over to her side and helped her up. They both carried  
Sam in through a small entrance in the hanger doors. As Jack was  
closing the small door he stopped as the faint sound of vehicles was  
heard in the distance.

Jack looked back to see a convoy of trucks and Russian troop  
transports pull up around the hanger. Russian troops then began to  
poor out of the transports, taking position around the closed hanger  
doors.

When jack entered the hanger he found Alexander and Nickolie tending  
to Sam's wounds on a table.

"I don't know... These bandages will hold... But... If she doesn't get  
medical attention soon then she may not make it..."

Nickolie covered his face with one hand in frustration. He then looked  
up at Jack and said "jack. Prep the fighters for launch..."

He looked back over to Alexander and said "you take Sam's F-16... I'll  
take Sam with me... She can sit in the cockpit with me..."

Alexander nodded his head and ran over to help Jack prep the jets for  
takeoff...

Outside the hanger Russian troops had the building surrounded. As they  
waited for the order to move in the general took a loudspeaker and  
picked up the mic. "Give up Mercenaries. We have the building  
surrounded."

He then looked over the platoon commander of the Russian troops  
and said "prepare to fire"

Back inside the hanger Jack was helping Sam into the SU-37 with  
Nickolie. As soon as they were strapped in he jumped down from the  
cockpit and ran to his Typhoon.

When both Alexander and Jack were ready to go he gave the signal to  
start up their engines. The deep whine of the jets slowly rose higher  
each second went by.

Back outside the general cursed when he heard the sound of jet engines  
starting up. He looked over to the platoon commander and said "tell  
your men to fire four rounds each at the hanger doors!" The commander  
then started to shout out orders to his troops to do as the general  
instructed...

"Fire!!"

The sound of AK-47s and machineguns was heard over a short period of  
time as each soldier fired off four rounds each. When the firing  
stopped the general grabbed the mic again.

"That was just a warning shot! Give up now! You have nowhere to go!"

Nickolie cursed to himself as he looked at the many bullet holes in  
the hanger doors. He looked down at his weapons display just to the  
right of his radar looking for a way to take down the door. He had  
half a strip of machine gun ammo, two sidewinders, one QAMM, and one...

A smile creep from Nickolie's face has he looked at the weapons  
display. Nickolie began flipping switches on his consol arming the  
weapon that was about to salve all of his problems...

His computer then spoke out loud confirming the order...

"Arming fuel air explosive missile."

"I'll show you a warning shot..." Nickolie said as he placed his  
finger on the trigger...

Outside the hanger the Russian troops were slowly moving in to breach  
the front hanger door. The troopers stacked up on the door waiting for  
the command to breach.

The commander then signaled the team to begin over the radio. Each  
soldier in back of the line patted the soldier in front of them  
signaling they were ready. When it reached the two men in front the  
point man reached for the door handle and twisted it.

Just as the soldier opened the door... the entire hanger door exploded  
into a gigantic flaming explosion. Bodies of the breach team were  
instantly vaporized as the shock wave sent some of the troop  
transports flying through the air. The general was knocked off his  
truck and sent backwards a few feet.

When the dust settled almost everything that was near the door was  
blown back a few feet. The general's ears began to ring as he slowly  
tried to get up. When he got to his knees the man looked up in horror  
at the destruction in front of him. Cries of pain were heard from the  
surviving Russian soldiers scattered across the ground. A huge hole  
now took the place of what used to be the hanger door.

But emerging through the hole and smoke filled air was none other than  
the three mercenary planes. The general cursed in Russian at the sight  
before him. He could only watch as the three planes taxied to the  
runway and took off into the setting sun.

As the three planes formed up into formation Alexander spoke over the  
radio. "Now where do we go?"

"I know of a privet airbase that works with Blackwater... We can head  
there..."

"where is that?" Jack asked.

"Rustavi... Make a turn right 60 degrees. We should get there before  
dark... Let's maintain radio silence so we don't attract any  
Russians..."

Nickolie then flipped off his radio and banked right with the other  
two fighter planes. When he leveled out Nickolie turned on the auto  
pilot.

He looked down at Sam's unconscious body, slowly stroking her hair.

"Hang on Sam..."

**A/N: MHAHAHA!! i would bring out the Fuel Air Missiles!!! EPIC IKNOW! lol ill try to get another chap out within the month but it all depends on how many REVIEWS i get ;)**

**reviews realy help so R&R PLEASE!!**

-vipervet out


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey everybody sorry it took so long to update. MAJOR writers block slammed me half-way though this chapter.**

**this chapter kinda sets up the next chapter so dont expect much. message me if you got ANY ideas or suggestions. im open to them**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! and maybe chapters will come out faster than this one:)**

The wheels of John's f-22 screeched loudly as they met the hard  
concrete of Rustavi's main runway. John eased the nose down settling  
his front wheels down causing a light bump in the cockpit. Immediately  
after his front wheels began to roll John extended his air breaks  
slowing down the f-22.

Not far behind him Cameron, Amanda, and Vince landed their F-22's one  
after another. Soon after they were touched down Snake eye's larger  
AWACS began descending down slowly to the runway. As Mobius squadron  
taxied onto the nearest tarmac a group of what looked like emergency  
vehicles approached the four jets. Air craft crew and medics began to  
pile out of the trucks like ants out of an ant hill, running over to  
the f-22. Some carrying rather large ladders to help get the pilots  
out.

Two men carrying one of the letters ran over to Cameron's plane as the  
canopy opened. When the canopy was fully opened Cameron began to  
franticly untangle himself from his harness. He finally freed himself  
from the seat just as the two men set up the latter on the f-22.  
Without hesitation Cameron quickly climbed down the latter and began  
to skip over to Amanda's plane trying to remove his G-suit in the  
presses. After nearly falling on his face Cameron shed the G-suit from  
his body. He then began to run to Amanda dropping his helmet to the  
ground. At the same time Amanda was just starting to climb out of her  
cockpit.

"Amanda!"

Amanda looked up to see Cameron running towards her.

"Cameron!" she exclaimed, nearly falling of the latter.

As Amanda made her way off the ladder she tossed her helmet off  
embracing Cameron.

"Are you ok?" he asked holding her head in his chest.

She looked up at him and said "yes! I am now."

Amanda put her face back to his chest and began to cry. "I was so  
scared Cameron."

Cameron slowly began to crease the back of her head saying "hey.  
Hey. It's going to be ok Amanda... I'm here now" She then began to  
sniffle in his chest as she stopped crying.

The two continued to embrace one another not noticing John slowly  
walking up to them. As John stopped next to the two lovers he  
waited a moment before polity clearing his throat.

Now noticing that John was among them they quickly separated. Cameron  
was the first to speak up "sir. Just uh.... Err... Just helping Maiden  
out her jet sir..."

"right. You heard what I said before the mission... Just be thankful  
that there is no base commander here. I don't want to see it again."

They each nodded their heads as he turned around and walked over to a  
group of the Rustavi ground crew. "Which one of you is in charge here?"

John was only given blank and confused expressions. He then mentally  
slapped himself for not remembering that they were in a non-English  
speaking country. In his best Russian accent John spoke what Russian  
he knew.

"Who can speak English?" he said in Russian.

A few of them looked over to right and pointed near Stormies F-22...

As Vince opened his canopy he removed the helmet from his sweaty head.  
He leaned back in his cockpit seat with his eyes closed. The memory of  
Pistols death still played out in his mind... All the memories of his  
friend stuck in his thoughts. Vince truly felt like a piece of him had  
been killed. The two pilots were best friends ever since flight  
school. It was hard for Vince to move on from Phillips death...

As Vince sat there he suddenly got the feeling that he was being  
watched so he slowly opened his eyes. When Vince opened them he was  
surprised to see another pair looking back at his... Vince focused his  
eyes on the face staring at him and noticed that the face was a girls  
face...

She had very long black silky hair that was held together in a  
ponytail. Her face was just the right color, not to tan but not white  
with a few freckles under her eyes baby blue eyes. As Vince lifted his  
head off the headrest of the ejection seat she quickly tuned her face  
away from him. Vince could help but notice a hint of red under her  
cheeks. She was cutie...

"um I'm sorry... Do you... Uh... You need any help?" she said slightly  
looking back at him.

Vince began to unstrap himself from the seat as he replied "no  
thanks... I got it."

When Vince was unstrapped the girl quickly got out of the way so he  
could get down. When Vince stepped down from the ladder he looked up  
to see John walking over to him.

"Excuse me miss but... Do you speak English?"

The girl laughed a little at his question and answered "why yes I  
do... My name is Valerie." she said with an outstretch hand.

"Captain John Felix. Nice to meet you. I see that you have already met  
Stormie." he said shaking her hand.

Valerie blushed again saying "o yes... Um... We have..."

John looked over at Vince and saw that his head was hanging a bit.  
"Hey Vince... You doing ok?"

Vince just stared at the ground and said "yes sir... I'm fine." he  
then slowly began to walk off away from the group of planes.

John watched him walk away slowly before turning to Valerie. "Do you  
know who is in charge here? I need to speak with him"

"yes. My father is the one in charge. You can find him in the control  
tower over there." she said pointing at the airports com tower. "He  
speaks English as well so you should be able to find him."

"Thank you Valerie."

"Not a problem... Hey. Your friend... Is he always that gloomy?" she  
said as John started to walk away.

John turned slightly and said "no not really... His best friend was just  
killed... He's just a little shook up that's all..." He then turned and  
walked over to Snake eyes' AWACS just as it was letting its crew out  
onto a large stairway.

When Tom walked down the stairs he was approached by John. "Did you find  
out who's in charge here Phoenix?" Tom said.

"Yes sir. He's over at the control tower."

"Alright let's go talk to him. We need to know how friendly Georgia is  
with Russia now..."

"agreed. Let's go..." John said as they started to walk over to the  
tower.

When Tom and John were making their way past one of the big hangers  
John noticed something strange. Inside the hangers were some boxes  
with a unique symbol on them. Written under the symbol was the word  
'Backwater Inc.' john looked at the word with curiosity. It sounded  
so familiar to him. Then he remembered the mercenary group they  
fought earlier that day.

"Hey... Tom. What was the name of those mercenaries we encountered  
earlier?"

"Um... I can't really remember it that well... Backwater I think? Why?"

John looked back over to the boxes "check that out" he said pointing  
at the boxes.

"Hmm... That is interesting..."

As they got to the base of the tower the two pilots climbed to the  
top. Inside the control tower radar operators and radio crew were  
manning their stations speaking languages that Tom and John couldn't  
understand. After a moment of standing at the entrance John could  
overhear an English voice.

"... What do you mean you were attacked? ..... When? ....." John  
looked to see a man in his late 40's speaking into a radio headset.  
The man's voice was silent for a moment but then he continued. "...  
She's been shot?! What-.... How did you get away? ..... Ok what is  
your ETA to base? .... Ok... Roger. We'll keep the light on for ya..."

The man set the headset down on the desk and began to rub his temples.  
He sat there for a few seconds not paying attention to the two pilots  
just a few feet away. Finally he looked up from the ground and saw Tom  
and John.

"Well... You must be that flight of air force boys... Am I right?"

Tom was the first to reply to his question "yes sir. We appreciate you  
helping us out Mr...."

"... Frances Gushter. Head of Rustavi international airport... And you  
are?" he said shaking his hand with Tom.

"Major Thomas Hooker. USAF."

John then reached his hand over and shook Frances and "Captain John  
Felix..."

"pleaser to meet you two. I'm terribly sorry I couldn't have been  
down on the flight line. We had some... Problems with one of our  
airline flights... I assure you it is nothing to worry about..."

"its no problem sir." John said.

"Well good then! I hope you find everything ok. We can give you a bed  
to sleep in and a hot breakfast but that's about it. If you have any  
questions just let me know."

After saying this Frances turned back to the radar screen in front of  
him and began to talk with its radar operator. But Tom and John still  
stood behind him thinking about only one question...

"Mr Gushter... What is this airports involvement with Backwater PMC..."

The man stood hunched over the radar desk for a moment before  
standing straight up. He turned to face Tom and John with a serious  
expression.

"... We don't involve with Backwater at all..."

John could feel his body loosen up a bit after hearing this.

".... We are Backwater PMC..."

Both John and Tom's eye widened in Surprise. John could feel his gun  
hand slowly moving to his gun Hollister.

"... I know what you two are thinking... But we share a common enemy  
now. I have just been informed that one of our fighter squadrons has  
been attack by Russians. I'm not saying that we are your friends now  
but we will let you stay for the night... That is all we can do..."

"Mr Gushter you have no idea what the Russians are capable of. They  
have acquired a weapon of mass destruction unlike any other. We need to  
help each other to defeat this common enemy or we will all be  
destroyed!" Tom said.

"How are you certain of this?"

John spoke up with an irritated tone "our entire base was destroyed by  
this weapon and so was one of our friends! I've seen firsthand what  
this weapon can do... You would be making a mistake not listening to  
us."

The man was taken aback by Johns comment. He now realized that if the  
Russians were really hostile to Backwater they would surely use this  
super weapon on them. Frances looked down to the ground as he thought  
about what to do. The Russians still don't know about this secret  
base but they would soon find out if they sat here and did nothing.

"What would we do?" Frances asked them.

"My guess would be meeting up with any surviving coalition forces and try  
to take this thing down... Before it destroys us all..."

Frances then lifted his gaze back up to the two pilots. "Your right...  
But how would we destroy it? We don't even know where this thing is!"

Tom nodded his head in agreement before saying "true... Let me contact  
my superiors. I bet they can help us..."

"very well.... You can use this. It's a satellite phone..." Frances  
then pulled out a large cell phone with a gigantic antenna on it.

"Thank you"

Tom grabbed the phone from his hand and dialed in a number. Putting  
the phone up to his ear he waited for the other line to pick up. After  
a moment of waiting someone answered...

"yes... This is Major Thomas Hooker of the USAF. Serial number  
37484834. I need to speak with the secretary of defense.... Yes it's  
an emergency... Ok. Thank you."

Tom was silent for yet another moment... But then some else picked up.

"Yes sir... We are currently at the Rustavi air port... Yes sir... Our  
base was destroyed... We don't know sir..." Another long pause occupied  
Tom before he closed the phone back ending the call.

Everyone was anxious to hear what was said over the phone.

"Well?" john finally said breaking the silence.

"I don't know... He said help would be coming and that's it. He told me  
to hang up right after that. I'm not sure what he means but I guess we  
should just stay here and wait. Hopefully the Russians won't find us  
here..."

John nodded his head in agreement. His gaze then moved to outside the  
tower window. There he could see Mobius squadrons F-22's being  
transported into a nearby hanger. 'At least our planes with be  
hidden...' john thought to himself.

Later that evening

Vince sat in the grass under the dark moon light that filled the  
night. The moon shined just bright enough for him to notice Valerie  
walking up behind him. Slowly she approached him with a sad look on her  
face. She deeply wished to help him recover from his friend's death.  
There had to be something she could say.

"Can I help you...?" Vince said not even moving from his position.

Valerie was broken from her train of thought as he said this. "Oh!  
Um... I'm sorry... I just was wondering if I could... Um... Join you  
here? Maybe..."

Vince gave her a slight smerk and pat the ground next to him. "Sure..."

Valerie took up his offer and crouched next to him. She then sat down  
on the grass pulling her knees in close to her. Together they sat  
under the moonlight in silence not saying a word to each other. As  
they stared of into the stars, slowly Valerie inched herself closer  
to Vince. But just as she was about to lean her head on his shoulder a  
loud noise startled the two of them.

The roar of jet engines past right over them as a group of three jets  
flew by...

**A/N: ya like i said its just a filler for the next chapter. R&R IM OPEN TO IDEAS!**

**until next time... later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: this is like a record for me. getting a chapter out in just a week. It really helped out giving me all those great reviews!**

**Keep the reviews coming and i will try to get another chapter out before next week!**

Ch 12

Sam awoke from her deep slumber to hear the steady bet of a heart rate  
monitor. She could feel a bandage on her upper shoulder that was  
covering the bullet wound from yesterday. The bandage was bringing a  
dull pain to her shoulder but it was bearable. Focusing her eyes Sam  
look up at the sealing to see a rather bright set of lights looking  
down at her. To her left she saw the heart rate monitor with is line  
bouncing every two seconds.

The slow melody of the HRM was quickly getting Sam to fall back  
asleep. But just as her eyes began to close she heard a voice. "hey  
she's waking up!"

Sam looked to the entrance of the room to see Jack in the doorway. He  
was yelling down the hallway for someone to come here. A second later  
Nickolie and the Russian Officer Alexander walked into the room with  
her.

"are you feeling alright?" Nickolie said with a concerned voice.

Sam shifted in her bed before saying "ya... I'm fine. What happened?"

"well what can you remember?" Jack said walking over to her bed side.

"well... I remember going to talk with that Russian General... Then we  
ran when he pulled a gun on us... We got to the hanger then... and  
that's it. I woke up here... What did I miss?"

Jack and Nickolie both looked at each other trying to decide who would  
explain the whole story. Finally Nickolie said "ill explain... after  
you had fainted we had Jack take his jet, Alexander took mine and you  
shared your jet with me. Russian soldiers had surrounded the hanger we  
were in so I had to... Well... Make a hole... In the Russian line..."

Sam looked at Nickolie with a confused look. "how did you do that?"

Nickolie looked down to the floor then back up to Sam. "I... I had to  
use your fuel air missiles..."

"You WHAT?!?!" Sam screeched.

"look I know it was something you pairs a lot of money for but-"

"no you don't understand! That was like a trophy to me! I had worked  
my ass off to get a hold of one of those missiles!"

Jacks voice then rose above Nickolies and Sam's argument. "Hey! If it  
wasn't for those missiles we would all be prisoners for those Russian  
pigs!"

Sam looked down at the sheets on her bed and sighed. "ya... Maybe your  
right. I'm sorry Nickolie..."

Nickolie smiled at her and said "it's fine Sam... Good to see your  
feeling better."

"ya the doctors say that you should be able to get out of bed whenever  
your ready." said Jack.

Sam looked over with an irritated expression and said "good... I hate  
hospitals..."

Suddenly the doctor came in the doorway with a clip bored on pen.  
"excuse me but I would like to give Miss Smith one last check up  
before she leaves... I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Nickolie and the others each nodded there heads and began to walk out  
the doorway. As Nickolie was about to walk out he turned his head and  
said "your jets over in hanger 18 if you want to go and see it. Oh and  
you remember those Americans we got into a fur ball with?"

Sam thought back two days ago and remembered their last mission.  
"yes... Why?"

"well it turns out that their here at this base as well... Try to keep  
you distance ok?"

Sam nodded her head in agreement... but she was thinking of the F-22  
that didn't fire on her in the fur ball. As soon as she was ready she  
would go see this pilot and find out why they had not fired...

* * *

John and Thomas were both in the hanger which stored Mobius squadrons  
high-performance F-22s. Immediately after the pilots had arrived at  
Rustavi their planes had been transported to the nearby hangers for  
safety reasons. If the planes were kept outside then the Russian spy  
satellites would see them. Since yesterday there had been nothing to  
do on base so the two pilots had found some chairs and drinks to relax  
with. Reclined back in his chair Tom stretched saying "aaahh... Not  
what I had in mind for R&R but... It'll do..."

He took a swig of his orange flavored soda and continued "... But a  
beer would have been nice..."

John shrugged his shoulders taking a gulp of his sweet orange soda and  
said "hey I wouldn't mind one two but this is all they had..."

Tom laughed a little at his comment and took another swig. He looked  
out the huge hanger door and stared at the distant runway. One of the  
small commercial air planes was taking off. Tom sat there for a moment  
listening to the low hum of the small plane fade away. Tom waited a  
moment before turning to John.

"Hey Phoenix... You never really told me what your life was like  
before all of this?"

Johns gaze fell to the floor as some painful memories returned to his  
mind. "uhhh... It's kinda a long story..."

"I got time man... Dose it look like I got something better to do?"  
Tom said with a light chuckle.

"well... I was right into the air force after high school. They needed  
pilots so... I answered the call... You know?"

"that wasn't long... Sure your telling me everything?"

"yeah..." John said continuing to look at the ground. He thought about  
Amelia... How she had just left him in the hospital. Part of him  
wanted to see her... But the other part of him knew she was gone.

"you just don't want to talk about it do you?" Tom said.

All John could do was shake his head no.

"what about you? Got anyone back home?" John said.

Tom looked down at the ground then back up to John. "yeah I got a wife  
and kid back in Virginia... They were going to be waiting for me  
there... Maybe I'll get to see them when this whole war is over...  
God I miss them..."

"I'm sorry... I hope their doing ok..."

Tom only responded with a nod and short "thanks".

After about an hour of talking with Tom the sun was starting to fall  
on the horizon. John slowly got up and said "Aright I'm going to punch  
pout early... See you tomorrow snake eyes..."

"yeah you too Phoenix." Tom said as he popped open his third soda for  
the day.

When John was long gone from the hanger Tom felt like he still wasn't  
alone. He turned around to see a young brown headed woman walking up  
to him. Her arm lay limp in a sling as she walked over to Johns seat.

When the girl stopped next to Johns chair she sweetly asked "may I  
join you?"

Tom nodded his head saying "sure take a seat."

The girl then sat back in the seat and sighed... She looked over at  
Tom and asked "can I asked you something?"

"it depends on what your asking... Why?"

The girl looked back at the ground. She waited a moment before saying  
"you know I was fighting against you in that battle two days ago...  
Right?"

Tom didn't change his facial expression. "yes... But I'm not mad at you.  
You were just doing your job..."

"well... I just need to know something..."

Tom looked at her curiously. "what's that?"

The girl looked back up to him and said "in that dogfight... One of  
your pilots... They had a clear shot on me. But they didn't take it...  
I need to know who it was..."

Tom shrugged saying "I'm sorry but I wouldn't know that... You could  
go and ask the pilots themselves?"

The brown haired girl slowly got up. "it's ok... I don't need to know  
right now... Thanks anyways..." slowly she walked away out the huge  
hanger door.

Tom was a little confused but quickly shrugged it off. "that was  
weird..." he said under his breath...

* * *

Back in the control tower Mr Gushter was looking at the radar screen.  
There were a dozen unknown aircraft heading directly for them from  
the west. The man picked up his headset and put it on.

"unidentified aircraft please state your intentions..."

Mr. Gushter waited for a response... But no one answered. He was just  
about to put the base on alert when suddenly a voice came on the air.

"this is Captain Greg Davis of the USMC... I am leading strike team  
Delta to your location. We have instructions to land at your base. Our  
ETA is 10 minutes. Copy?"

Mr Gushter looked a bit surprised. This must have been the Americans  
help. He then quickly keyed his mic again. "roger that Captain. Your  
cleared to land..."

* * *

Tom was just about to fold up his chair when he heard a low rumble.  
Curios he began to walk out on the tarmac. When he made his way  
outside the hanger the rumble was getting louder. Tom started to  
search the Skies for what ever was making the noise.

Suddenly low over the surrounding trees Tom spotted them... 6 f-35s  
were flying formation low over the ground.

Tom watched as the six air craft began to circle the base at a low  
altitude. After a few seconds he heard another sound... The deep thump  
of a helicopter.

From the same direction the F-35s came from Tom saw 4 more objects in  
the air. But there was some thing unique about these objects. They  
looked exactly like a plane but sounded like helicopters...

As they got closer the planes did something interesting... The  
propellers began to rotate into an inverted position. Tom knew  
exactly what they were... V-22 ospreys...

As the propellers turned the V-22s slowed down approaching the Tarmac.  
Tom watched as they each touched down and lowered their loading ramps.  
Soldiers then began to walk out of the ramps and over to the front of  
the V-22s. As they walked out Tom noticed something on the side of the  
ospreys. In black bold letters there was a word MARINES.

The propellers of the V-22s began to slow down as Tom watched the 6  
F-35s landing behind them. One of the soldiers that came off the V-22s  
walked over to Tom. As he got closer to him Tom could see the name tag  
vellcroed to his chest. The soldier had a little smirk on his face.

The name tag read 'Troop'...

**A/N: Thats right... Blair Troop is back! He is going to be helping out with taking down the Doomsday Project.**

**I know these last few chapters havnt been that action packed but dont worry! Action will come soon! Just hang in there!**

**IDEAS PEOPLE! Im open to them! Just hit me up aright?**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Got a new chapter out! I hope you guys like it! R&R PLEASE! IDEAS!**

"there all over me! Get'm off my tail!"

John could hear the sound of Amanda's screaming voice in his headset.  
He looked to his right to see two SU-37s close behind Amanda's fighter.  
The F-22 was turning and jinking left and right trying to get out of  
the two enemy fighters sights. But no matter what she did the two  
SU-37s stayed on her tail, mirroring her every move.

"They got a lock on me! Cameron! John! Help!"

John watched in horror as the two SU-37s each fired a missile. He  
could hear the sickening sound of Amanda's scream as the missiles  
closed on her. A heart beat later Amanda's F-22 burst into flames.

Suddenly he saw another F-22 close in behind the two SU-37s that had  
just killed Amanda. The sound of Cameron's enraged voice filled John's  
headset.

"Nooo!!" The F-22 swooped in behind the SU-37s and fired two missiles  
each streaking towards the Russian fighters. Seconds later the two  
missiles impacted sending the SU-37s spiraling towards the earth below  
with smoke and flames trailing behind them.

Cameron's F-22 leveled out and continued it's coarse. Suddenly the air  
craft exploded... John watched as Cameron's F-22 disintegrated out of  
the air leaving nothing behind. But something shot through the flames  
and accelerated upwards. It was a Russian SU-47...

John angled his fighter to fallow the Russian fighter as it slowly  
began to turn back down towards the earth. In close pursuit he pushed  
his F-22 into full afterburner fallowing the SU-47s as it leveled out.  
'perfect' John thought to himself. The SU-47 was in perfect firing  
position for him to take a shot. John stayed on the Russians tail  
trying to gain a missile lock. But suddenly another voice was heard  
over his headset. "John get this guy off me!"

To his horror John looked to see that the Russian in front of him was  
moving in behind Toms AWACS. He began to panic as his F-22 would not  
lock up the SU-47 in front of him. John knew that if he didn't do  
something quickly the Russian would take out Tom as well. John then  
switched to guns and lined up behind the SU-47. He maneuvered the  
crosshairs right on the Russian and pulled the trigger.

A stream of hot lead was sent flying into the SU-47s left wing. The  
Russian fighter then began to smoke uncontrollably as it started to  
angle for the ground. John smiled under his oxygen mask as he watched  
the SU-47 catch fire. But suddenly Johns smile faded...

The Russian fighter was falling directly towards the AWACS. To his  
horror the SU-47 slammed into Tom's left wing sending Tom into a  
spiraling freefall. As the AWACS fell, the tail section and the right  
wing began to break off in flames. John wanted to scream into his  
headset but nothing came out of his mouth.

'What the hell is going on?' He thought as the AWACS continued to fall.

"Warning! Warning!" John looked up at his HUD and saw that his on bored  
computer was going off the wall. His heads up display then turned a  
dark red indicating there was a plane behind him and they had a  
missile lock. Instinctively John pulled back hard on the flight stick  
and engaged his chaff.

But something wasn't right. The F-22 still remained on its course, not  
responding to his commands. He tried again but the whole flight stick  
was none responsive. He had no control over the plane what so ever.  
John had one option and that was to eject. He reached between his legs  
and pulled the yellow handle. At the same time he flung himself back  
against the seat waiting for the seat to send him flying. But a second  
later John realized that he was still in the cock pit. 'Great!  
Nothings working!' he thought to himself. John began to panic as he  
twisted his head back and forth looking for the enemy fighter.

Sure enough he could see the fighter between his two tail fins. It was  
a Russian SU-47 and it was locked on to him. John slowly looked back  
to his HUD and waited for the inevitable. But nothing happened...

Just out off the corner of his eye john saw the noise of the Russian  
fighter slowly move up on his left. He took off his oxygen mask and  
stared at the cock pit of the enemy fighter. The pilot was looking  
back at him but something was missing. The pilot had no helmet and  
mask and... It was a woman...

The brown haired woman looked very familiar to him. It was like he  
knew her face but the name was forgotten. Her face soon turned into an  
evil grin that disturbed John. She then began to speak without a radio  
or any other form of communication. John was not sure how he could hear  
her but he could.

The woman said "I'm back... John..."

John suddenly woke from the nightmare in a cold sweat. He was  
breathing very heavy and sweat was dripping from his face. He slowly  
began to calm his breath and was wiping the sweat away with the bed  
sheets. He looked over at the desk next to his bed. On it a digital  
clock read 7:05 am. He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed.  
Throwing the blankets off of him, John climbed out of bed. It was  
going to be another long day.

John walked over to the bathroom in his room and stood at the sink. He  
turned on some cold water and splashed his face with water. He looked  
up at the mirror and saw his reflection. He needed to shave; he needed  
to fix his hair. He looked so scruffy in the mirror.

John walked back to his bed and grabbed his flight suit. After slipping  
it on and zipping it up he walked out into the hallway of the base  
hotel. Making his way through the hallways John pasted some workers  
and base personnel. He only acknowledged their presence with a small nod  
and continued walking. As he made his way outside the hotel he walked  
over onto the Tarmac. When John passed one of the hangers he noticed  
something new about them.

Six F-35s and four V-22s lay parked inside of the huge hanger all  
facing him. This must have been the 'help' Tom was talking about. John  
wondered when they had shown up, maybe when he was asleep.

"Hey! Phoenix!"

John looked up to see Amanda running over to him. When she stopped  
in front of him she was out of breath. "We got a mission... Briefing...  
In ten minutes... Over at the auditorium..." she said between breaths.

"Dose everyone need to be there?" John asked.

Amanda simply nodded her head yes and said "... I'm going to get them  
now..."

"Alright... Meet you there." John said walking in the other direction.  
Amanda quickly ran off to the dorm room to get the others.

When John reached the auditorium he was amazed at how small it was.  
The building was one story and was about 50 yards long. As john  
approached the entrance he saw that a girl with her arm in a sling was  
standing outside.

As he got closer John started to realize that this girl was very  
beautiful. But something was familiar about her; he just couldn't put  
his finger on it though. She had something about her brown hair that  
seemed so familiar to him. When John neared the entrance the girl  
looked up then looked back down. A second later she quickly looked  
back up at him with a shocked expression on her face. She looked like  
she had just seen a ghost.

As John walked past her he awkwardly said "um... Hey..." The girl didn't  
say a thing, only continuing to look on at him with her mouth  
slightly agape. John quickly walked inside trying to avoid the awkward  
situation.

'Who was that?' John thought as he made his way into the auditorium.  
Inside john found a large group of soldiers and pilots all scattered  
across the room. The room almost closely resembled his old base ready  
room. John looked around for any of Mobius squadron as he walked  
through the crowd. When he walked by a group of the pilots he noticed  
that they all had Marine aviator patches. 'Great... A bunch of jar  
heads...' he said to himself. (A/N: i got nothing against Marines!)They were all f-35 lightning jockeys, not  
one of the best air to air combat planes, but they could hold their own.

John slowly began to find a seat when he heard someone call his name.  
"John! Is that you??! Of all people... How does this always  
happen!?!" John turned around to see one of the soldiers walking over  
to him with a smile on his face. He immediately realized that it was his  
old friend back in high school Blair Troop. "It seems fate always  
brings us back together! Haha! This is crazy seeing you again man!"  
john said hugging Blair and giving him a pat on the back.

"How you been man?" Blair said as they both took a seat.

"Well... Other than seeing you it's been kind of bad-" John was cut  
off as someone called the room to attention.

"Ten hut!" everyone in the room snapped to attention facing the  
podium. A man in a green BDU walked into the room and proceeded down  
the middle isle. When the man reached the podium he cleared his  
throat. John could see that the man was a higher ranking officer, a  
Lt. Col to be exact.

"At ease..."

Everyone in the room then took a seat. As John took a seat he looked  
behind him and saw that Amanda, Cameron, Tom, and Vince had all walked  
in and were sitting in the back. But John also noticed another group  
next to them. In the group was the girl John had seen outside the  
entrance. She had her eyes locked on him with the same shocked  
expression.

Before John could put much thought into their little confrontation the  
Lt. Col began to speak.

"Good morning... My name is Lt. Col. Anders of the USMC" the he said  
in the microphone.

"As of 0400 hours yesterday eastern central time, the president  
ordered an immediate counter strike on this new Russian threat. The  
Russian threat has been codenamed operation Doomsday and is currently  
located 200 miles south of Moscow. The weapon has confirmed to have  
destroyed... Over 80% of the coalition forces in the middle east  
area..."

Mumbles and chatter filled the room after the Lt. Col said this. "...  
The weapon has been identified by CIA agents and special forces as a  
giant... Cannon... That propels high amounts of positive energy through  
a lightning rod that when hits its target releases its energy  
destroying anything within 100 miles..."

All of the sudden the lights were dimmed and a projector was turned on  
behind the Lt. Col. A picture of the cannon was displayed on the white  
screen on the wall behind him.

"Your main objective is to take down the antiaircraft missiles in the  
area around the cannon." he used a laser pointer to point at various  
areas around the cannon. "The missile batteries are VERY effective and  
must be eliminated. This is where the 57th Marine Force Recon battalion  
comes in..." the projector changed to a different picture, this time a  
large building that looked to be the size of a football field. "30  
miles away from the target is an underground power plant. It powers  
the missile batteries surrounding the target. I will lead the 57th men  
in with the V-22 osprey and infiltrate the plant. Once there we will  
place explosives disabling the power plant permanently. F-22 raptors  
with provide air support on this operation..."

John nudged Blair slightly and gave him a grin. "I'll be covering your  
ass from above... Just make sure you do your job..." he whispered.  
Blair smiled and nodded silently as the Lt. Col continued.

"Now... Here's the tricky part." the projector then changed to the  
blueprints of the cannon. But it wasn't just a blueprint of the  
cannon... It had a map of some kind of giant tunnel system below the  
cannon. Directly under the cannon was a huge sphere in the middle of  
the tunnel system "our second objective will be taking down the  
cannon itself. The cannon is powered by an experimental power source  
that is housed here..." he pointed at the large circle on the map.  
"The Marine F-35s will then use their thrust vectoring capability to  
navigate directly down the main cargo shaft where they will destroy  
the power source."

The projector switched to another picture of the cannon. This time it  
was an aerial view of the cannon. The Lt. Col then pointed with the  
laser pointer to an oval shaped object on the picture. "This will be  
the point of entry... The main cargo shaft... The elevator that  
occupies the shaft must be destroyed before you enter. Once destroyed,  
you have a straight shot at the power plant..."

John could see the cargo shaft run all the way down to the circle that  
held the power plant.

"... All reaming aircraft will destroy any aircraft resistance the  
Russians throw at us... Mission codenames are... For the V-22s,  
Romeo... F-22s, Mobius... And the F-35s will be Sniper.... Any  
questions?"

Silence filled the room, only the slight hum of the projector could  
be heard. Lt. Col waited a moment before continuing to speak. "We  
launch the mission at 0630 tomorrow. Good hunting out there...  
Dismissed."

The room then began to fill with chatter as the lights came back on.  
John and Blair both stood up and stretched. Blair then turned to John  
a said "alright well I got to go brief my platoon... I guess I'll try  
to get back to ya before the mission."

John put out his hand and shook Blair's hand saying "it was good seeing  
you again Blair..."

"you to man..."

Blair then turned and walked away as John turned and walked towards his  
squadron. But when he approached the group someone was in his way... It  
was the girl with her arm in a sling... She was waiting for the isle  
to clear up so she could walk out, unaware of John walking up behind  
her. He was going to find out why this girl was acting weird every  
time she got near him.

When John was directly behind her he taped her on the shoulder. Lazily  
she turned around and said "yeah wha-" She stopped what she was saying  
as soon as her eyes met his. The same expression she had outside at  
the entrance before filled her face. John blushed when he saw her  
beautiful face and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Um...  
Hey. You know your looks you're giving me... Their kinda awkward...  
So... I think maybe we should get to know each other a little better.  
You know...?" She didn't say anything, only continuing to stare into  
his eyes.

John held out his hand and said "M-my name is John Felix, and you are?"

A little unsteady she reached out and shook his hand. "S-Sam... My name  
is Sam..."

**A/N: The stage is set... NOW! The show will soon begin! The more you review the more chapters i will put out! So... R&R PLEASE! IDEAS!**

**Hoped you like the chapter...**

**-vipervet**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: hey everyone. just an update please check my profile for a preview of my next story. any OCs, ideas, or comments for the story are welcome!**

**Thanks to all of the people that have reviewed my story! Keep'm coming!**

**Anyways....**

**new chapter out. its the long awaited confrontation between John and Amelia. R&R!**

ch 14

"Sam!"

It took Sam a few seconds for her to break the lock with John's eyes...  
John Felix's eyes... The love of her life's eyes... Standing right  
in front of her. It was like her dream come true and her worst  
nightmare at the same time. So much was going though her head. 'Was  
this who she thought it was?' She couldn't think straight...

"Sam!" The voice said again.

When she turned to see who was calling her she saw what was left of  
skull squadron walking out with Nickolie standing by the exit looking  
over at her. "Sam! Come!" he repeated raising his voice over the  
chatter in the room.

Slowly she turned back to John... Staring into his hazel eyes. "I got  
to go..."

"Um. Wait-"

Before John could say anything else she quickly turned and walked away  
leaving him there alone. Sam trotted over to where Nickolie was  
standing not wanting to look back. But some unknown force, so  
familiar to her yet so distant, caused her to turn back and look at  
john. He was standing there with a dumb found look on his face, trying  
to figure out why she ran away. 'Did he know it was her?' After one  
last glance Sam turned back to Nickolie who was waiting at the door.

When Sam and Nickolie walked out they found Alexander and Jack  
waiting outside. As the two approached Jack looked up and said "what  
took so bloody long?"

Nickolie glanced next to him at Sam and replied "Sam was talking to  
one of the Americans..."

"I thought you said not-"

"I know but apparently she didn't hear me... Come on let's go..."

They all started walking down the long side walk that leads to the mess  
hall. After they had been walking for a while Jack looked over at Sam.  
"Well what were you doing Sam? Why were you talking with them?" Jack  
said.

Sam was in a completely different world. She felt like she had just  
seen a ghost. 'I thought he was dead! He couldn't have survived!'

"Sam are you listening to me?" Jack said.

Sam stuttered back to reality and said "yeah... I- I don't know..."

When they got to the entrance Sam stopped and looked down at the  
ground with a blank expression on her face. Nickolie and the others  
stopped at the door and looked back at her. "You alright Sam?" said  
Nickolie.

"Uh... Hey guys, I'm not that hungry... I need to go do some...  
Thinking..."

Before anyone could say anything in return Sam walked away from the  
group in the direction of the flight line. "I'll be in the hanger... If  
anyone needs me..." she said turning her head slightly back at them.  
Nickolie, Jack, and Alexander stood there not knowing what to say.

As they watched her slowly walk away jack spoke up among the silence.  
"What is wrong with her?" Nicolie sighed lightly before replying "it  
has to do with one of those Americans... I read her profile before she  
joined Backwater PMC... She's kept a lot hidden from us, this  
includes a history with one of these Americans..."

"what are you talking about Nickolie?"

"I will explain it inside..." he said motioning everyone inside.

"is that why you told us to say away from-"

"jack I said I would explain it inside. It's too much to tell you right  
now. Come on."

Jack intently looked at Nickolie trying not to break from his lack of  
patience. As they all walked in Nickolie closed the door behind him.  
"You can start with knowing that Sam... Isn't her real name..."

* * *

John was dumb founded. Why was this girl acting so strange around him?  
She would stare at him every time he was near her. Yet when he tried  
to talk to her she said so little. It was like she knew who he was...  
She was a mystery... And John intended to find out why she was acting  
this way.

As the auditorium started to clear out john made his way outside. He  
looked around trying to spot one of the mercenary pilots in the crowed  
of soldiers and aviators. He saw Tom talking with some of the other  
marine pilots. They looked like they were in a very comic discussion,  
laughing almost every five seconds. John also saw Cameron and Amanda  
walking away from the group, holding each other's hand. He couldn't help  
but smile at the sight. Directly to the right he saw that Vince was  
walking by himself next to a nearby building. John watched as he  
stopped in front of a door outside of the building. Vince seemed to be  
waiting for something, checking his watch every now and then.

John averted his eye back to searching for the mercenaries. But out of  
the corner of his eye he saw the door Vince was waiting by slowly  
open. Out of the door came a girl with black hair.. John watch with  
curiosity as the black haired girl got right behind him with an evil  
grin on her face. It took Vince a second to realize someone was behind  
him but when he turned around he was met with a loving embrace. John's  
eyes widened as the girl began to aggressively kiss Vince's face. The  
girl then dragged Vince into the building closing the door behind them.

John chuckled to himself going back to searching the crowed. As the  
crowed dispersed ever so slowly john couldn't spot any of the  
mercenaries. Soon he was the only one left outside the auditorium.  
John sighed and started to walk towards the mess hall. It was getting  
to be lunch time so he was a little hungry at the moment. Who knows...  
Maybe that was where the mercenaries were.

As John got to the mess hall he jumped in line with a tray and plate.  
Slowly making his way down the buffet style rows, John piled some food  
on his plate. After getting the food he wanted John walked into a room  
full of tables. There were some of the marines sitting at the tables,  
each having their own conversation. But one group caught his  
attention... It was the mercenary group!

John casually walked over to their table trying not to look suspicious.  
In the group he saw that the girl was not present, but the rest of  
the mercenaries were there. As he got closer John could hear the  
conversation they were having among themselves. But when he heard what  
they were talking about his eyes narrowed.

"-his name was John Felix. USAF fighter pilot... She knew him back  
before she joined backwater."

One of the other guys at the table spoke up with a heavy British  
accent. "So that's why you said for us to say away from them... You  
don't suppose that this John guy could be one of the American pilots  
here do you?"

John became very suspicious why they were talking about him. He quickly  
walked over to their table, interrupting their conversation.

"We can't know for sure... But I don't want you guys to say anything  
to Am-" Nickolie looked up to see a man in a green flight suit. He and  
the rest of the group looked up at John for a moment then back down to  
their trays.

"You mind explaining why you're talking about me?" john said in a somewhat icy tone.

Jack glanced up at Nickolie and then back down to his food. Nickolie  
sighed loudly... "Are you John Felix?" he said still gazing downward  
at his tray. The whole table was quiet for a moment before john spoke  
up. "yes, and I would like to know why I was the topic of discussion  
just a few seconds ago?" Nickolie, Jack, and Alexander continued to  
look down quietly trying to pretend he didn't ask that question. They  
all remained silent not wanting to say a thing to John.

"Well? Also I would like to know why your fellow coworker, Sam I  
believe is her name, Is always staring at me? It's like she knows me  
or some-"

"she does know you." Nickolie said abruptly.

"What?"

"I said, she does know her... And you know her as well..."

John looked at the man like he was from outer space. "Are you kidding  
me? I have never met a girl named Sam in my life! Are you sure..."

"her name isn't Sam..." Nickolie again said very abruptly.

"What? Well... What is her real name? And why does she keep..."

"her name is Amelia."

The table became very quiet... only the sound of Johns tray was heard  
as it clattered against the tile floor. Johns face was full of shock,  
his entire body was stiff. Time as he knew it slowed to a crawl... a  
thousand tiny voices fill his head with questions like 'is he serious?'  
'why didn't I see this before?!?' she's been right in front of me all  
this time?' 'did she know it was me?' 'is she mad at me?'

But one voice shouted over all the rest.

"Where is she...?"

Nickolie hesitated wondering weather to tell him or not. But before  
he could say a thing John had taken off out the door of the mess hall.  
John had to find her...

* * *

It was late in the afternoon; the sun was beginning to set in the  
horizon. Night was soon approaching and Sam was slowly getting tired  
lying on the wing of her F-16 falcon. She had been laying there for  
hours thinking about John. At first she couldn't understand how she  
felt once she saw his face. A mixture of fear and happiness, two of  
the most opposite feeling one could feel. Fear of what he would think  
of her, yet happy that he was alive and not dead.

But after a while she started to feel something else as the thought of  
John's existence so close to her... Pain... The pain of her knowing  
that it would never work. He had probably moved on... Found some  
other girl, a girl far more beautiful than her... the Thought was  
unbearable. It was like dagger stabbed into her heart slowly draining  
the life out of her...

Suddenly it happen... A new feeling came over her. Like a rising tide,  
her pain was overtaken by hate... An emotion that made her feel  
good... It was like a drug, and she was addicted to it... Sam slammed  
her fist into the wing making a loud thump. She stood up and jumped  
off the wing of her f-16. She made her way around to the back of the  
plane towards a small door in the hanger. But as she approached the door  
someone walked in...

"o it's you..." She said with a venomous voice.

"Amelia..."

Standing in the doorway was none other than John, a very worried look  
on his face. He slowly took two steps forward towards Amelia but was  
stopped by her icy tone. "What do you want John?"

John stood there not wanting to move. "Amelia... I'm so happy to see  
you..."

"o really?! I never would have guessed!"

John flinched at the tone in her voice. "Wha-... What's wrong Amelia?  
Aren't you happy to see me-"

"I've never been so unhappy in my entire life!!" Amelia's voice echoed  
in the hanger. Her voice was like a spear going right through John's  
heart. He slowly lowered his head.

"Amelia... I'm sorr-"

"well you know what John?! Maybe sorry just isn't enough!! You left  
me! It was your fault my life is so messed up! It was your fault we  
could never be together!!!"

Amelia's words hung in the air for a long time. The longest anyone  
could have ever imagined. John closed his eyes still looking down...  
He felt so much guilt right now. It was eating him from the inside,  
out...

"Amelia... All I ever wanted was to give you my whole heart... I-I-"

"you what! What john?!?! You hesitate way to much! You know that?!"  
Amelia was breathing heavy as she finished shouting those words.

John could feel tears forming in his eyes... He had waited so long to  
tell her this but now was probably the worst time ever. "I love you  
Amelia... I always have..."

The hanger was dead silent. Not a single noise was heard... John  
continued to look downward, his eyes sealed shut. He waited for Amelia  
to say something... Anything... But he heard nothing...

Amelia continued to look at John with an angry expression on her face.  
She tried so desperately to hold that look but it was soon beginning to  
break. She couldn't help it... He had just told her he loved her. The  
one thing she had been waiting to hear all her life. Tears started to  
form in her eyes. She quickly turned around so that John wouldn't see.  
'It wasn't far!' she thought. Her head told her to hate his guts but  
her heart wanted so much to tell him she still loved him. She had no  
idea what to do... She remained quiet facing away from him  
trying to make herself believe he wasn't there.

John looked up to see that she had turned around. He was on the verge  
of crying something he rarely did. John opened his mouth wanting to  
say something else but he couldn't...

"just... Leave john..." Amelia said trying hard not to let her voice  
crack.

John looked back down to the floor. A tear slowly fell down his cheek,  
falling to the floor. He didn't know what to else to do now. She hated  
him... It's was apparent now. The only thing he had left to do was  
leave...

And so he did... John slowly turned and walked out the door not  
wanting to look back. He closed the hanger door behind him as he  
walked back to his room.

Amelia heard the door close. She waited a few moments before fully  
collapsing on the ground in tears. She sat there on her knees bawling  
her eyes out.

"What have I done..."

**A/N: hoped you liked it. you know the deal... R&R... check the profile...**

**im out. -vipervet18**


End file.
